


2 Days and 4 Nights

by MidnightStarr



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarr/pseuds/MidnightStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Welcome home, Leah.' The members of the pack have their own intentions, and their own ways of welcoming their shewolf back to La Push. Will Leah appreciate their efforts? xxx-style fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacob's Pity

**MS:** Hello everyone :) This fic is basically smut... With an ending that may or may not surprise you. Once again, this fic has also already been posted over on fanfiction.net but I'm going to start posting here as well as on jacobblack-n-pack.ning.com. This fic DOES have explicit themes, lots of damn dirty sex, and shouldn't be read by anyone under 18. The questions in bold at the start of each chapter (if the formatting shows up...) are the result of a survey I asked readers on fanfiction.net. It's been part of my inspiration for this fic. Anywho, enjoy! :) Please leave a comment or review at the bottom!

* * *

 

 

**Who do you think has the Biggest Cock? (** Tie between Jake, Paul and Sam)   
**Which guy would totally wanna do Anal?  
Who's the 'Good Lover'? The one who can make a girl orgasm just right and full of passion.   
Who's got the most Attractive Body?   
Who's all about Cumming Inside? (**Tied with Sam **)**  
Who's got the Greatest Stamina?   
Who does Leah look Hottest with? (Tied with Sam)

Night 1: Jacob's Pity

 

 

"I can't friggen believe you're doin' this Jake! Seriously... We're fine just the way we are! We _don't_ need to go back to them!"

Leah had clenched fists as she said that, staring at her Alpha with fire in her eyes and Jacob knew he was gonna have a rough time getting his Beta to agree with him.

It had been maybe two weeks after the Volturi hauled creepy cold ass out of Washington and Jacob couldn't help but miss his brothers. He missed Embry, and Quil and god, even Jared, Sam and Paul who was sure to have eaten him out of house and home while he was gone. The war was over.. Renesmee was allowed to live (thank fuck) and there wasn't really anymore need for alarm with the chance of random bloodsuckers on the prowl hitting zero.

So.. Why not go home?

Why not rejoin with Sam's pack...? It wasn't like he'd _wanted_ to be an Alpha in the first place.. In fact Jacob was more than happy to hand the position right back over to Sam and to finally head home. After all, he could only stand a stinking leech shower for so long.

Hell he missed Billy. He missed Rachel. Leah and Seth had to miss Sue, right..?

..Maybe wrong. Because the only female shifter was standing with him in his garage, back home, now and she wasn't happy with the move.

Understatement.

"Look Leah, I know you were hoping to get away from Sam-"

She scoffed, crossed her arms.

"You don't know anything, Jake. I thought you did... But clearly; I was wrong." The shewolf shook her head. Jake rolled his eyes as she turned away from him, still shaking her head.

He didn't _want_ to hurt her... But Leah really _did_ need to accept that her place was in La Push; like her brother's was, like Jacob's was. He knew it must've sucked; probably painful as all hell but come on, would it _ever_ really go away...?

Jacob didn't think so. Because honestly, the whole Bella-likes-frozen-popsicle-more-than-me thing still bothered him.. It still hurt. Renesmee, his little angel made things better obviously and he understood the 'draw' to Bella that he'd felt for so long. And, as he got happier he could've sworn Leah was getting happier too as she ran beside him every day; patrolled with him and helped him work through each succeeding plot that the vampires threw at him.

He thought he'd helped her too.

Jacob's eyes drifted downward to the dark shadows on the concrete floor of his dim garage. He hated hurting Leah, he did... But the world couldn't put her first. Not him. Not when he had Renesmee. And Sam had Emily. And Jared had Kim and Paul had Rachel and fuck, why couldn't she find somebody...?

It wasn't like she was some ruined woman. Leah Clearwater was a force to be reckoned with; Jacob could see the lust in many pairs of eyes when she walked into a room. Why couldn't she let go of Sam and her dad's death and see the positive silver lining instead?

' _Women.'_

Then Jake heard a sound that honestly made him rethink his 'Leah's a strong girl' notion.

A low sob, a small whimper echoed in the large empty garage, and Jacob's eyes locked on Leah quickly.

"Leah...? Lee? Are you..?" He swallowed hard; nearly choked on his words. "Are you.. Crying..?"

She walked a few steps away from him, back all he could see and rested her left hip against his Rabbit.

"No." She sniffed.

Holy hell. Leah Clearwater was crying.

"..Bullshit..." Jake muttered. Just out of that special alpha-beta connection the duo had managed to form over the last few weeks or so Jacob found himself strolling closer to her back, a large hand ghosting out and smoothing from shoulder to arm.

His hand had brushed her hair; wow, it'd gotten longer.. Looked nice.

Jake bit his lip. If he did it _this_ way, he was less likely to get punched in the face.

The russet-skinned teen was quick yet gentle; he wrapped his arms around Leah from behind, closing in her own crossed arms with his and letting his hands rest over her hips. He rested his head on her shoulder (tad bit surprised; she smelt pretty damn good this close up) and put his cheek against her own.

It was wet.

Leah Clearwater was indeed crying.

It hurt Jacob more then it should've.

Of course she stiffened mechanically in his arms; but soon her small chest heaved with another low sob, and Jake cringed.

"Lee... Don't cry." To be completely honest, it enchanted Jacob just as much as her tears frightened him. Never had he seen her this vulnerable.. This unprotected and unguarded. Maybe he was the only one who ever had.

Leah turned her head away from his and broke contact with his cheek.

"Let me go Jake."

The boy couldn't help but roll his eyes at that one, and almost tightened his arms around the small girl in his embrace just for spite. Now that she was vulnerble, _finally,_ she'd try to close back up on him?

Not happening.

Besides... It didn't feel bad having his arms around a chick his own age, hot like him for once.

Jacob turned her around to face him and pulled her close; so close there was chest-to-chest heat and it narrowed her teary eyes into slits.

..Holy fuck.

Her teary, blue, _beautiful_ eyes. Did it make him a bad person if he thought she was gorgeous, hot as hell when she cried?

"..Wow."

She swallowed, tried to step back unknowingly from his hot embrace only to find his muscular arms had reclasped around her waist; down low, the loose cross of his arms nearly allowed his hands as they hung to caress the sides of her ass.

"What?"

".." Jacob didn't really think about what to say (dirty temptations rushing his mind for some reason) but he recalled a phrase Bella had once said to him and it was perfect. "..You're sort of beautiful."

Her head jerked back in surprise.

..Why was she so shocked? Jacob always knew she was 'beautiful' yeah; everyone did. But the way he looked at her now.. So small in his arms, both physically and emotionally and with those glistening stains on her high cheeks and just the subtlest hint of glow from her stormy blue eyes it gave him a whole new angle; a whole new perspective of the girl in front of him.

Maybe he suddenly felt just a tad bit more sympathetic for her case.

Maybe.

"..What the fuck's wrong with you man? Jake just let me go, like Jesus..." She muttered, placing her palms on his chest and giving a light nudge.

That did it; Jacob rolled his eyes, leaned his head down and took her mouth with his.

If she was stiff before she was rock now; and the hands on his pecs curled into fists. Jake's eyes were open, though... And he watched her's shut real slow-like.

...Hah; her lips were soft.

Jacob had figured this was the quickest way to shut up her complaining and apparently it had worked; so why not go for the all? Jacob took advantage of the small part of her pretty plump lips and slipped his tongue inside, testing stormy waters as he let it stroke over her own.

God... She tasted good.

Leah's heart was flipflopping in her chest. Like what the hell was this...? Jacob Black was kissing her.

Well it was startling enough when she had the gall to actually cry in front of him like a sissy little girl; but letting him kiss her was wayyyyyyyyyy overdoing it; more like heart-stopping shock.

What was even worse was that it felt right... Finally having another's lips on her's, another's arms around her hot and hard.

Leah moved her tongue against his; one of Jacob's hands gripped her hip and his other dipped into the back of her jean skirt... The coarseness brushing against thong and ass and swear to god there was a slight moan against her lips.

Somewhere, maybe in the back of his mind Jacob thought just what the hell was he doing; it wasn't his imprint he was kissing, his imprint's ass he was feeling up... It was friggen Leah Clearwater's; bitch extraordinaire (at least he used to think so) and the proud owner of her own little broken heart. His friend's- No, his _brother's_ ex-girlfriend; ex-fiance. And she was crying; Leah was reeling from a decision he'd made and yet here he was, kissing her just to get her to shut the fuck up.

Jacob called it pity.

(His dick called it justification.)

Soon enough she pulled her lips away from his... Looking up at him with clear confusion shining in her bloodshot eyes and once again she was hella pretty; and horribly, horribly tempting. Leah had always been tempting... But then she'd hear all your thoughts when you were phased and Jacob and the other guys learned then; _so_ not worth the beatdown.

"Jake... If you ever kiss me again-"

"Shut up Leah, just enjoy it already goddammit."

Like he thought; might as well go all the way.

Jacob withdrew his hand from the back of her skirt (funny how she'd mentioned the kiss but didn't trip balls about the feel) and went straight to the button while Leah stood there in a dumb stupor. Jacob honestly didn't feel that guilty; or wrong. Renesmee was young and they couldn't do anything, and the little hybrid didn't expect Jake to be a saint either so why not?

He'd seen Leah naked before too; all of them had. Just like they'd all had their fantasies, their instincts... Just no one had the balls.

Until now.

Jacob yanked her skirt down over her tanned, smooth legs and he actually didn't hesitate when it came to her little blue thong panties either. Leah gasped out of course, her hand pushing at his shoulder but when it came down to it (the smell of her arousal) Jacob knew she didn't want him to stop.

"I am _not_ doing this with you Black!" She tried to hiss out, giving the thick bulk of his arm another futile attempt at a shove as she crossed her legs and tried to cover herself. The black ink of her pubic bone tattoo was the only hint of private skin Jacob was able to see; Leah planned to keep it that way.

Just who the hell did he think he was...?

Jacob scoffed.

Then grabbed her thighs and hoisted her unto the hood of his Rabbit.

"When was the last time you got laid Leah?"

Leah looked flabbergasted.

"...Well..."

"It's been awhile, right?" He sighed, the smallest hint of irritation tugging at his words. "Just do me Leah. We both want this. Frankly you're hot as fuck. There; I said it!" He rolled his eyes. "And you should want the chance to get back at Sam; whether he knows about it or not which he won't. Little rendezvous, just between us, just for the night." His massive hands spread apart the smooth copper of her thighs. "Whaddya say?"

The shewolf grit her teeth.

It wasn't like it was a lie... If wanting to get back at Sam made her petty, then she was petty; who really gave a fuck? In all honesty, having someone even remotely make like they cared about her would feel pretty damn good.

It really _had_ been too long... She hadn't slept with anyone since Sam. Three years ago.

Jacob unbuttoned his cut-offs.

Leah gulped slightly. His posture was stiff; muscles rippling under his toned flesh and Leah didn't know whether it was because he was impatient for her answer or just horny as hell. His eyes hadn't really left her's, but his hands almost seemed sketchy on her flesh; shifting just barely toward her core, the moist jewel between her legs.

Moist indeed... It wasn't like Jacob was nothing to look at. (Or fantasize about.)

Still didn't stop the blush from spreading, though. Her high tanned cheeks had dried of her tears by now (still couldn't believe she'd cried; enough to blush about right there) but she still felt the rising heat underneath her skin, tinting her flesh just the most elegant shade of deep rose.

Leah had no idea how much it drove her Alpha wild.

Jacob shucked off his pants... He'd gone commando.

Leah's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of his large dick springing free from the contricting denim. Seeing it in front of her... It was a _magnificent_ cock. He was just as big as Sam, maybe bigger? Leah didn't know but it stood erect for attention, and Jacob stepped between her thighs.

With him this close, Leah was finally sorting through just how wrong the scenario was in her head.

Jacob Black was her Alpha; and, she was older than him, though he seemed older by looks and size alone. Leah bit down on her plump, swollen bottom lip (what a _kiss)_ and could only imagine the images that would flood the pack's minds if either of them let this little 'rendezvous' as he called it slip their mental locks.

It wouldn't go over well... That was for sure.

But then she remembered that meaningless sex with Jacob, was probably as close as she'd get to having someone actually care about her, for a long time... Maybe forever.

The closest thing to Sam.

(And sticking it to his little fucked up imprint was nice too.)

"...Do it."

She spread her thighs wider for him even though he'd spread them already, and a slick smirk crossed Jacob's lips.

He pushed her back to lie down on the hood of his Rabbit, and alligned himself like he had wicked skill and then plunged his aching member deep into her core.

Leah's head tossed back and she released a loud moan. Jake thought he was being strangled.. She was so goddamn tight that he was probably hurting her just a little, but _fuck_ she felt amazing. Better than he could've ever imagined. He knew she was no virgin.. Hell she and Sam fucked like rabbits; he'd seen some pretty candid memories in his alpha's head, _and_ her's.

Even back then he'd liked what he saw.

Biting his lip, Jacob looked down at her sprawled on his Rabbit. Her head was back; the black of her hair was coating practically the whole hood of his small car (she really _did_ look better with long hair) and her eyes were squeezed shut.

A long time ago, it was something Jake would picture only in his dreams... With Leah's tight-as-fuck heat sealed around his thick cock, her pouty lips screaming his name and her gorgeous tits bouncing with every pump of himself inside her.

Another thing that was regularly a feature of Jake's dreams, was Leah's selective virginity. Sam had been her first...; Jacob had always wondered just what it would've been like, to be the first one to scour the insides of her; feel the end of her hot channel before anyone else had and despite the macab of the thought... To be the one who caused the demure trickle of blood and the rip of her tender flesh.

But he hadn't been that man. (And Jacob _was_ a man; not a boy.)

Sometimes though, he still wished for the opportunity. Hell if he could go back in time, if the chance ever came up-

He stilled inside her.

Leah's blue velvet eyes opened to look up at him, still a little red and just as gorgeous with her pretty chest rising and falling to her heavy breaths.

"...Don't tell me you're gonna back out now. Seriously Jake." She moaned in irritation; moved her hips a little against him, trying to urge him into her deeper a little nudge to say ' _get the fuck going.'_

"I'm not backing out Leah. Tell me; you ever get fucked in the ass before?"

Then she felt the power of his rough hands as they all but flipped her onto her stomach on the car; they raised her till she supported herself on her hands and knees.

A small feeling of dread flooded her pulsating body.

"...No." She wasn't sure if she was answering the question, of giving Jacob his answer outright. Either which way she hated herself inside for admitting that she was maybe just a little scared. What right did she have to say No to Jacob now...? And there was of course the small part of her that wanted some part of her to be his... A little place the man who'd broken her heart had never had the chance (or the permission) to go. A piece of her forbidden.

(And she always did think a little rough play in the bedroom was hot.)

"Then I think there should be a _first_ time for everything, don't you...?" Jacob had leant down over her back, his breath a hot cloud against her ear that peaked enticement from her pebbling nipples all the way down to her curling toes. His hungry eyes scanned down her freckle-less light brown back, pausing at Leah's second colorful tattoo upon her tailbone and grinning at it. It was a spiralling light purple music bar adorned with black notes, and lacking the treble clefs at the ends to replace them with a light blue star on the upstroke and a light blue heart on the other. When he thought about it, it _was_ a Leah-ish tattoo.

She wanted this to happen too; and he knew it.

Leah breathed out a soft moan as she felt his coarse palm come into contact - _hard,_ contact- with the firm globe of her left ass cheek. It stung for the barest few seconds before fading away into what she imagined was a violent red sign that read 'Jake was Here.'

"Don't let me hang back here, Lee... Give me a yes or no." His words came out almost a growl; her thoughts pictured him finally, almost an adult alpha with the need to dominate. It was a sexy look for Jake.

He just wanted to hear her say it...

"...Don't make it hurt, Jake I mean it." She hissed, feeling him rub over her now-sore ass. "...Yes."

Jacob grinned his signature boyish smile behind her, and trailed a line of kisses down the middle of her back and shoulderblades.

"I won't."

He gripped her hips as she'd felt him do before, and lined himself up with her puckered, tight little opening; pushing the head of his thick cock inside.

Her small body stiffened immediately before his, back arching downward into a delicious curve and Jacob winced as he felt just how tight she was; heard her hiss of discomfort and watched her fists clench into tight little bundles of pain.

"Sorry, sorry... Damn." He pulled himself out, hoping he wouldn't hurt her again. Jacob wasn't an idiot; he knew what he'd done wrong. There was a key ingredient missing from this little situation and if he wasn't so goddamn mesmerized by the sight of her gorgeous ass in front of him spread and waiting maybe he wouldn't of forgotten it.

Lube. Wetness.

"I don't think this is gonna happen Jake..." Leah spit out through her gritted teeth. The burn lingered there; a small pain blossoming around her most-locked entrance (or, exit) that seemed to stretch on for miles; made her wonder just how worse it could've gotten. Hell it wasn't like Jake was small... Far the fuck from it. Boy was huge.

For the first time in a long time, Leah had doubts if she could handle the pain.

"It'll happen... You just weren't wet enough that's all." Jake looked around quickly.

Axel grease would _not_ make good lube. For both of their healths.

Jake looked down at his large hand then.

Eureka!

Jacob twisted his tongue to collect his saliva, then spit into his palm.

"...You did not just do what I think you did." Her mocking voice stuttered out.

"I did; don't complain, that'll make this a hundred times easier on you." He wrapped his palm around his meat and slicked Jacob Jr. up good, before lining himself up once again. "Besides; it's like the movies." Boyish smile; she could practically hear it.

"You're sick, Jake."

"You're sexy, Leah."

Then she shoved the head of himself inside her again and heard a hiss that was luckily a lot quieter than the first.

"I'mma go slow..." He said softly. It was surprising considering he'd practically growled at her a moment ago, but Leah welcomed the change. It was nice to have some form of a comforting sentiment when it felt like you were being split apart from the inside out.

Leah felt the huge thick of him moving deeper, a growing weight on her insides that seemed to grade the very walls of her ass. It was by no means pleasant...; and then she heard Jake's first groan of bliss. It was a throaty moan that sent a thrilling pleasure to Leah's unoccupied other nether-region, moistening the jewel even more as if it were possible. Huh; since when did _she_ get off from just _his_ pleasure? ...Or her own pain?

Blatantly the thought and the wonder of the situation buried the burn in her ass for a moment; long enough for Jake to finally sink all the way inside and moan out loud enough to shake her out of her own mind.

"Godddd Leah... Jesus christ... You're tight... Really... Really tight."

Jacob felt like he was being strangled; In the best way he could've ever imagined. Leah's body was a wonderland; a heaven all his own built to make him come. Hard. The only thing that could've made the string of thoughts in his mind better _('')_ was if he could've seen her face. Saw those pretty pouty pink lips widen into an appropriate 'O' for the pleasure or the pain he gave her... Either which way, he wanted to see those stormy blues.

"How does... How does it feel...?"

Was Jake seriously asking...?

Leah gulped, hands still molded into fists on the hood of his Rabbit.

"Uhh...," she muttered, "...Tight. Kinda... Burny..." The hands on her hips loosened up their holds a little.

"...Want me to stop...?" Jacob asked. Leah could practically taste the disdain as if the bitter word had rolled off her own tongue.

"No... Don't go fast though man... Just go slow." Her head hung low and she moaned as he completed his first full-circle out-and-in.

"You feel... So good Leah..."

Jacob continued to moan as he pushed in and pulled out halfway, driving himself home once more. Her hips were sharp in his palms, blunt bones a sign of her fragility and despite the fact that she was a wolf, Jacob had to remind himself that if he went too fast or squeezed too tightly that he could hurt her.

The thought of a bruise of two marking where he'd been was sexy; ...But he didn't wanna hurt her.

Briefly he considered the Alpha-Beta connection they'd share after this... One of a kind. Maybe there was no other word for it. Whether he was no longer Alpha or not.

As Leah's ass continued to massage him Jacob's own moans came out quicker and louder, a huge rumbling from his eight-pack chest that made Leah wish desperately she could be staring that chest in the face above her for all time. (But behind her would do.)

Jacob however wasn't too out of it to notice yet another thing missing.

Leah's pleasure.

He'd heard all but maybe two or three little whimpers as he fucked her ass and that wouldn't do; especially not for his alpha-ness showing his awesome beta some appreciation. So, grin adorning his lips he wrapped an arm below her stomach and pressed his middle finger to her clit. The gasp she let out was remarkable and Jacob instantly fell in love with Leah's moan.

More than fond of the reaction it caused for her Jacob pressed down on Leah's button again to hear the she-wolf's next hitched, pining cry. It made his cock twitch inside her.

"...Fuck... Jake...!"

Hearing her say his name shouldn't of given him as much satisfaction as it did, but fuck, it _did_. Jacob laughed breathily.

"Say that again Leah."

He sped up his thrusting inside her; finger sped up it's twirling motion on the magic nub between her soaked folds.

"Jesus! Jacob!" He watched in awe as Leah tossed her head back, the long black strands flying and dusting his chest in a soft tickle as he fucked her. GOD, why hadn't he done this sooner! Jacob really was officially confusing himself with the answer to that question, when he felt her first orgasm.

Her body stilled on the car for not even a second before she practically screamed his name, a high-pitched wail that made Jacob Jr. twitch in bliss inside her hot ass again. Jake watched the tremors rock her russet form, the smooth shivers coarse from her head to her toes.

It was mouthwatering.

And he wanted to see a hell of a lot more of it too so he didn't plan to let up anytime soon.

Did it still hurt? Hoh yeah; but Leah couldn't really bring herself to terms with the pain racking her behind (was positive the large hand fondling her clit had something to do with it) and was too mind-numbingly entranced in the situation as a whole. The same sentence ran amuck through her head for the zillionth time ('I'm actually fucking Jacob Black.') and the only difference was that now, she couldn't really see a negative to the situation.

Jacob was hot as fuck; and he was behind her, grunting out her name in his own ecstacy.

_Her_ name.

Not Bella's. Not Renesmee's. _Her's._

Leah Clearwater's.

Leah liked the sound of it too. Her hands were squeezed so tight on the cool hood of the car that her fingernails left indentations in her palms; toes curled just as tightly, so tightly that it sent rivulets of cramp-like pain shooting up her leg.

But Leah was too into it to stop. Waaaaay too into it.

And her surprise was one of the things she loved the most regarding the whole predicament. Jacob wasn't being rough, at all; his moans were loud, his hands held her hips secure and his thrusts were fast now. But he wasn't being rough. In fact, Leah could've sworn several times now that her alpha had leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to the sweat-laden skin of her back, soft whispers of 'you're so beautiful' accompanying the romantic gesture.

Actually, Leah could not recall a downright cruel moment in her and Jacob's past if she tried. Sure he'd said things to her, mean and degrading things like the rest of them had but he'd never wished death on her like Paul had; never threatened a punch like Jared or purposely left her out of pack-related plans from the sheer want of her non-existance.

He treated her like a dear and comfortable friend.

(Not that dear and comfortable friends fucked the shit out of eachother, but hey you take what you can get.)

Jacob's thick mass angled inside her a different way; a loud moan of her name escaped from her lips and in his pleasure, his fingers all but pinched the fine nub of her clit between them. Orgasm number three for Leah was just as savoury as the last two, and her head moved backward of it's own accord again, mouth opening wide and she screamed.

Low whimpers, silent tremors followed behind and she breathed out his name.

"...Jake... God... Jacob..."

"Love it... When you say... That baby..." He muttered in between his grunts, hips continuing their swift pivotals and thrusts like he'd been skilled in this art for years. To further her surprise, one of his hot hands left her hips, and began to stroke through her hair. Not pull, not hold; stroke through gently.

It was nice... Leah's thought of 'I don't want this to end' hit her like a lightning bolt. Then she wondered, just how long _had_ they been screwing like this? It was twilight when she'd arrived at his garage, now it was pitch black outside.

Jacob had some real fuckin' stamina; she and Sam would've been finished by now.

Her hair was soft. Really soft, not that he'd not touched it before, but when you're so wrapped up in the simple being of another person you notice the little things; and they cause a storm of adornment and wonderment in your eyes. His fingers pawed through the silky strands.

Jesus, he wasn't going to last much longer...

The heavy feeling of satiation and pleasure began to coil in his balls, thigh muscles straining to let him achieve the few last pumps he'd needed. God, he wanted to fill her... He wanted to release himself inside of her. Leah was his Beta; _his,_ always his beta even though he'd connected bridges with Sam again.

That fucker would never have Leah like Jacob was having her ever again.

The coil in his sack tightened.

"...Fuck... Lee... Leah I'm gonna...!" His teeth bit down into his bottom lip, hand leaving her hair and holding her hip again as he slammed her backwards into the force of his thrusts. "I need... I need to cum inside you..."

He needed to fill her with nothing but the seed of himself; the very epitomy of his being, his scent and his essence.

_Mine._

Leah didn't answer with words... So Jake assumed her low whimper and hung head was all the permission he needed.

And with a scream of his own finally, a loud, growled curse and Leah's name Jacob shot himself inside her tight ass. He felt his own wetness (nearly made him rearing to go again), and he stilled his movements to catch some of the breath he'd felt he'd held since their session began.

Leah moaned out softly as she too felt the weird, slightly moist sensation of Jacob's release inside her (strangely it didn't disgust her at all despite) and finally reveled in the opportunity for her own shaky breaths. Her entire being was quivering, small shakes and spasms that one could only get from some awful damn intense sensations and she was friggen wondering where Jacob Black's ass-plundering cock had been all her life.

(No regrets as of yet.)

Leah's mind was so boggled with these million-and-one thoughts, that the only sentence she could think to form in her head consisted of a single word.

"...Fuck..."

She felt Jacob lean down, and kiss between her shoulderblades with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we just did... I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty wicked."

She felt that signature boyish smile against her svelte skin; and she breathed out a shaky laugh.

"God..."

"No, not really; thanks for the compliment though." Jacob chuckled, vibrations shaking her small back and stood up straight again, placing his large palms on her sore ass gently. "Sorry if I hurt you at all... I tried not to.." He pulled himself out of her slowly, head of his dick catching on the senstive outer ring of muscle and she hissed softly. "Damn, my bad..."

Jacob took in the sight of her spread out ass, soaked with the white of his release and thought maybe, just maybe he would want a repeat performance of this night.

(Not maybe; definately.)

He also wondered if maybe she was hurt; sore, or something. He leant down once more and eased his arms around her shivering waist. A glance to the clock told him how late it was.

"Come on... We better get you home, it's like one in the morning."

...One in the morning? Seriously?

Leah's eyes widened in mild surprise as she let Jake lift her up from the hood of his car and set her back down on her own weak two legs again. She could've sworn she'd let her own house to come here, at like twelve. They'd only been talking for fifteen or twenty minutes or so...

Wow.

"You okay to walk?" His eyes scoured every inch of her naked skin, and Leah felt herself shivering even worse; not from the cold.

"Uh... Yeah I think so..." If she wasn't so embarassed at the... Squishy, feeling in her behind she would've brought a hand back to rub the sore globes. Those two smacks had actually hurt.

Jacob's face became a mask of sincerity, and worry.

"No... You've gotta be sore, I'm gonna drive you." He picked up her skirt and panties, handing them to her so she could put them on. Leah really _didn't_ wanna walk home; it did kinda hurt, or burn... And it's not like she could hide the bowleggedness from La Push. But out of courtesy;

"Jake it's okay, I'm fine, really..."

"No no no," he said softly, opening the door of the Rabbit for her. "I'll take you home. ...It's the least I can do, for tonight..." His eyes saddened then. "...Leah... I'm sorry."

As Jacob dressed himself, he was sort of happy Leah didn't answer. Did he regret fucking her? Not at all. Did he regret rejoining the La Push pack? Nope; he wanted to be rid of his alpha status, Sam could deal with that bullshit. Was he happy that he'd made Leah Clearwater scream his name in pleasure? Hell yes; he guessed that part of him pitied her, knowing the life she had to return to now.

But Jacob was gonna be with her... Every step of the way. He'd make sure of it.

As he climbed in beside her, he smiled when he felt her half-lidded gaze on the sweaty planes of his abs. He'd satisfied her; that was for sure. Probably a lot better than Sam ever had. It made Jake happy though, just knowing that maybe for a fraction of time there that Leah was too.

And with that, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as he drove her home.

The ride was silent... But not in an awkward way at all, like Leah'd thought most likely it would be. The warmth of his chest was a nice contrasting sensation to the cold night air of La Push, and honestly, cuddling after some not-so-romantic sex was too. His arm held her steady to him, muscles anything but strained and his tanned flesh just seemed comfortable there; like he knew his beta wouldn't ask him to move anyway.

It was only roughly five minutes before they were inside the Clearwater porch (no sign of Sue as usual, and Seth presumably in bed asleep) and Leah thought a simple nod goodbye would have sufficed... It wasn't like she was in the position to expect so much from him.

She got it anyway.

"Hey... You good?" Leah's brow rose in slight surprise, and she turned to face Jake again from her standing at halfway to the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jacob's lip quirked up in a soft smile and he strode forward calmly, wrapping his large arms around her again. After she was clothed once more, and stood before him with the same blue stormy eyes Jake had to fight to remember seeing her so blissful and vulnerable. As shut off from the world as Leah made herself, Jacob hadn't once considered her so beautiful as she was now.

Leah had opened up to him; sure, in a different way other than talking but Jacob knew the difference between I-hate-the-world Leah and I-wanna-be-cuddled Leah. And he liked the contrast.

"It doesn't hurt, or anything does it...?" Concern in Jake's voice was foreign so self-directed... But she was no stranger to viewing his caring nature.

"Nah... It stings a little, but..."

"But what?"

"...I kinda think I like it."

There it was; that boyish smile. (She was liking it more and more every day.)

"I had fun Lee... We should do it again sometime." Jacob flashed her a peek of his tongue and grinned even wider before walking back out through the door.

The only thing that bothered Leah, was her wondering whether he meant it or not.


	2. Jared's Curiosity

**Who's the absolute Cuddler? Likes basking in the afterglow?**

_Morning 2: Jared's Curiosity_

 

 

 

As the sunlight brushed the tips of the moss green La Push trees, one would think everybody on the small reservation (who lived relatively normal lives) would still be sleeping; dreaming away in their nice warm beds, next to the person or people they loved.

That was the problem though; Leah wasn't lucky enough to have a relatively normal life.

As if the night before hadn't been weird enough (sex and alphas and tears, oh my!), Leah found the new... Old, familiarity with Sam's pack quite estranged. Nothing had really changed, per se, but she was used to actually being recognized.. Paid attention to, in Jacob's smaller army.

More then ever after she fucked him last night.

And now as the girl laid upon the grass of the small meadow the pack normally frequented for meetings and phasing, it was a harsh dose of future reality. As if the boys could already sense the awkwardness of the situation before she'd arrived, not a soul had spoken to her. Embry gave her a small smile.. Jared patted her shoulder when she came and Seth sat beside her as he usually did but there were no words directly addressed to her.

She got a mention or two in Sam's epic 'welcome back, allies' speech but he was careful sure not to meet her eyes. For awhile, Leah was wondering if Jacob had spilled the beans about their encounter the night before while Leah was still on her way to the clearing. But then she'd remembered everything you told these boys (or, _shown)_ got passed around quicker than a peace pipe at a hippie rally.

And she would _never_ have heard the end of it. But luckily that didn't seem to be the case; no one gave her any troubled glances or suspicious looks, and generally all the guys seemed to be in a pretty good mood. Jacob wasn't even making it awkward; he ruffled her hair once or twice just because he could (got himself punched in the leg) and was by no means looking like the type of guy to let any mean comment meant for her slide.

"I'm really glad that you guys are back.. Feels good to be all together again." Quil grinned at the gang around him, everyone seated on logs much like the beach except for Leah, who opted to lay on her stomach and pick at the blades of grass instead.

"I know! I missed you guys!" Such cheeriness could only come from Seth.

Jared chuckled and clapped Leah's little brother on the back, earning a wide grin from the little guy. Briefly she considered it odd how she still thought of Seth as her little man sometimes.. Kid was a hell of a lot bigger than her now thanks to wolfing out.

Leah passed her eyes around the clearing. Embry and Paul had also sat down near her brother with Jared and the four had commenced a conversation that was truly the meaning of old friends reunited.

('Hey do you remember when-') ('Wasn't it cool how we-')

Quil was on his cell phone, curiously enough. Only one person that could be.

Jacob was standing up with Sam a few meters away, obviously knee-deep in alpha discussions. As Sam's eyes flicked over to her, Leah found herself averting her gaze with record fast time. She could guess where the talking had ventured.

('So... How much trouble did she give you?' 'Alot... Trust me.' There'd be a sigh. 'Typical Leah.')

Leah found his eyes to linger for almost a minute...; then they were gone. It still made her shiver. With a sigh she eyed the glowing numbers on the back of Quil's cellphone.

It was almost nine AM; Sam never made these things last too long and they'd already been hunkered down for an hour passing around info and brand new patrol schedules, so it was a safe bet that she could blow out of there soon.

"So Jared dude, how's Kim? And Emily?"

And that was her cue to go.

"She's okay... We sorta-"

"Hey Sam are we done here?" Leah looked up, interrupting Jared mid-sentence and Sam sighed. There it was. He gave her a nod.

"You can go... Nice to have you home Lee L-... Leah."

Smart motherfucker he just saved himself a broken jaw. (Pain she felt inside at those words probably equalled that and more.)

Leah refued to grumble and stood up, walking out of the clearing while fighting the urge to stomp. The first words had to come from him, didn't they? Always. Yeah... Nothing had changed. Everything was now the same as it had always been.

_Welcome home, Leah..._

"Hey! Leah wait up!"

Raising an eyebrow, the only female shapeshifter turned on her heel. She knew the voice before she saw the face of course since there was practically nothing she didn't know about those boys, but either which way Jared running to catch up with her was something that didn't tend to happen every day.

Never the less, Leah slowed her walk through the damp grass and gave the tanned native american time to level his pace with her.

"Yeah...?" Leah was a little surprised at how unsure her words came out. It's not like she was threatened by Jared... Maybe a little confused about his sudden wanton to walk with her but not frightened at all.

Then again; last time Jared had wanted to talk to her he'd launched into why she should cover his patrol for the next night; and she was _so_ not doing it this time.

"How yah doin'?" Jared gave her a wide smile, so typical of his usual joking nature. Sometimes, like a Jacob/Seth effect, it was hard not to at least send a weak one his way in return.

"As good as I can be, I guess..." Leah muttered, lips quirking for Jared's sake. He nodded at her answer, since it wasn't like he expected anything different; Leah had made one major change in her personality over the years and one only.

No one thought it would change anymore.

"Glad to be back?"

' _What the hell do you think?'_ Leah fought to keep her face from forming into a scowl; there goes smiley.

"Yeah... Ecstatic." She kept her voice dull, bored; that was better than biting Jared's head off, right? Or crying, like she had in front of Jake... Hell anything was better than that.

Jared's eyes creased sympathetically. Inside his head, he could already premeditate the answers to the rest of his questions and thought too, that maybe showing the broken-hearted girl some sympathy was a lot better than rolling his eyes and saying 'get the fuck over it'.

"I know it's gotta be hard, Leah... I mean when I came to see you guys when you were with the Cullens, and I asked you to come back I knew you were happier over there then you were here... But sometimes I think maybe it's just gonna take awhile, like Lee, you grew up here and all your friends are here... It's where you belong."

Leah swallowed roughly. Sam probably sent Jared _again,_ sent his sentry to see if his ex was actually as bitter as she came off in the meadow and still a bitch like she was before.

Leah did _not_ need to hear this shit again... It wouldn't change anything.

"Sure... Whatever Jared." She huffed out a quiet sigh. God, she was even getting tired of trying to defend herself.

 _That_ was new. ' _So is fucking Jacob, Leah,'_ her thoughts wailed, _'Maybe you should get prepared for the odd and the surprising.'_

At least Jared was talking to her... Yeah, at least she had someone to talk to.

"Look I'm not try'na rub you the wrong way here Leah... I miss havin' you in my head I guess, I'm glad you're home."

The sincerity in those words nearly stopped Leah in her tracks.

Jesus, surprises was right.

"...Really?" Leah turned her head towards him, half-embarassed she'd actually asked him if he was lying to her and half on the blush because well, it was a nice thing to hear.

"Yeah," He answered, giving her another smile. "As for all the shit we've been through, I guess we've been through a lot of good things together too. I mean before we phased we were even really good friends..." It almost seemed like Jared had to dare himself to stretch the word.

"Yeah, you're right I guess..." Leah returned her eyes to the morning sun now high in the sky, and sighed. It was gonna be a hot day; lots of heat, which was unusual for La Push and just as useless for a one hundred and nine-degree shapeshifter. But it didn't take long for her thoughts to drift. Once 'heat' had made it's way through Leah's mindset, she found herself thinking of... Thinking of Jacob's.

His hot chest... Eight-pack abs, million-dollar smile and holy fuck, the feeling of his cock in her tight ass-

Jared twitched his nose. There was... A hint of something, in the air. A pleasant aroma with a hint of spice and Jared knew the smell... He just wondered what had brought it on so suddenly. It was Leah's arousal... The wetness developing between her tanned thighs. All of the guys had picked up on it before obviously but no one was gonna shove it into her face that they could _smell_ her that way, besides; Leah could probably smell every single bead of precome they'd dared create too and she never flaunted the ability. (It also gave Jared something to focus on that had nothing to do with the most recent Imprint blowout...)

So... Was Leah _hot_ for him?

Jared's dick twitched at the thought. It wasn't like there was some other half naked guy out here that she was currently oggling and Leah, as far as he knew, had no boyfriend or sexual encounters to really get her off about.

...Right?

"Hey Leah? ...Shoot me for asking this, buttttt are you seein' anybody now?"

Leah's eyes returned to his once again, finely groomed eyebrow raised.

"No... You know that. ...Why?"

Ah; so there wasn't somebody new in the picture. It almost made him sad...

"Oh... No reason really, just askin'." Jared idly kicked at a small stone. He'd wondered why before but now he pondered just _why,_ once again. Why _hadn't_ Leah found somebody new? The female wolf was certainly hot enough, that was for sure and she had a personality; no one could take that from her with an iron crowbar.

Leah's head tilted to the side in silent wonderment. Jared actually sounded sincere... It was a nice change from the usual cold shoulder she received from the guys and Leah found herself thinking that maybe indeed her packmate had missed her. Jared's voice held nothing but real concern and curiosity for her lovelife. (Lack there-of.)

In the minuscule moment before she wished she hadn't bothered, Leah thought of Jared's imprint sitting at home. Kim. How were things with her? But of course; it couldn't be like it was _bad;_ imprint relationships couldn't be bad, there was no change in feelings, no emotional growth or loss. No change period.

With a soft sigh, Leah's eyes roamed down over the expanse of Jared's hot chest. Though not as impressive as Jacob's, he was still more than something to look at and could easily meet the heartthrob standards of any girl he'd chosen to woo. (Once again: Imprinting sucks, so much for his free will.)

Jared inhaled again.

The soft hint of Leah's arousal spiked just a tad, making the smell more pronounced amonst the earthy, dewy moisture of their outside surroundings.

His cock twitched again.

"You know Leah... You're gonna make some guy really really happy someday." ' _Take a deep breath; move fast, and hope she doesn't kick you in the balls.'_

Jared looped his large arm over her shoulders as they kept walking, practically in semblence to two very very close friends (both considered eachother nothing of the sort). Her hair was a soft brush against his copper skin, and maybe he reveled an extra bit as he felt her shiver.

But then he felt her shrug; 'arm off, please.'

Was it a direct 'No'?

Not to Jared.

Okay so; the second stunt he was planning was a little more risque, and had a fifty-percent chance more likely then the arm-around-the-shoulders gig to cause him a knee to his boys.

But it was also a lot more satisfying for the time being while it lasted.

The arm he'd slid over Leah's smooth shoulders flowed gently down her arm... And Jared settled his massive hand into the tight back pocket of Leah's jean shorts.

A shiver ricocheted up Leah's spine.

This couldn't possibly have been happening. No friggen way. Two choice sexual encounters with two packmates, in two days? Jesus had she won the Sex Lottery and gotten failure of notification or something?

Jared's large palm wasn't a firm press against her ass; but it had settled quite comfortably in the denim shorts pocket and Leah wondered what had given her old packmate such a rush of confidence. Was he so sure she wasn't going to turn on her heel in three seconds and punch him so hard in the stomach his kidneys flew to his brain...? It was odd; to say the least.

But enticing all the same.

Jared's hand seemed to squeeze the right cheek of her ass just the slightest bit, and he slowed his walking to a stop. As he predicted, Leah stopped too out of common courtesy. The tall man licked his lips as Leah tilted her head up to meet his warm brown eyes.

Now or never...

Jared felt his stomach churn just the slightest bit in anxiety as he dipped his head down (smelt her arousal spike again, _delicious_ ) and took that as his cue to keep going. Soon his lips were the barest brush away from touching her own soft plump ones.

Meanwhile Leah's heart was flipflopping; in a very similar motion as it had been the night before. He had an imprint, Jared had Kim-

"Jared," Leah breathed out, seeing him raise his eyebrow and effective in stopping his approach. "...How's Kim?"

...She _would,_ ask that wouldn't she? Jared stifled the groan he wanted to release and pursed his lips; raised his head again. He didn't want to think about her... Not again, not yet...

"She's okay, I guess... Same as always. We had a little fight last night."

So that explained everything.

Jared and Kim have a fight and the fucker comes running to her, because he thinks she's an easy lay. Nice. Leah didn't want to be used... She was so tired of always being the goddamned second choice and her hand placed itself on his chest to shove him away.

But not before another little thought crept into her sex-themed brain.

Kim's staggering glares. Her annoying, 'I'm better than you because I have a man who still loves me' glances, the plain and stupid features of her boring face... Oh and then there was the fact that the bitch was too damn stupid to recognize the fact that Jared would have never even given the girl the time of day if he hadn't phased. Hell Kim had been in Jared's math class for an entire year and they had never traded ten words! But thank fuck for phasing and imprinting, right?... And then there was the fact that she had what Leah would never have again.

' _Fuck it.'_

The hand on Jared's chest moved up into his hair, tugged the man's head back down and Leah pressed her lips to his in an aggressive, hungry kiss.

(' _Take_ that, _Kimberly!')_

Hey; maybe Leah could get a kick out of re-entering the pack after all. Sure it was a longshot, but if Jake and Jared had dared to press the fine line of imprinting (and Jared was _pressing;_ Leah could tell by the clenching of the palm on her ass, his lips grinding upon her own), maybe, just maybe, the other men of the pack had had similar thoughts before...?

Not only that, but even Jared's demure interest brought on by a fight with Kim was a good sign in Leah's opinion. Being a 'rebound' sucked; knowing she was tearing some of those fine strings that held the boys to the earth, rocked.

She was getting them back... Her boys, they were coming back...!

Jared's chest rumbled, a delicious sound that escaped through his lips moments later aginst Leah's own and then his arms had locked around her. The dark-skinned man laid Leah out gently on the grass of the sunny knoll.

As the dewy strands of green brushed against her shoulders, Leah shivered from the cool sensation. The duo were pretty far out on the trail, and by instinct alone they could guess that the rest of their comrades hadn't left the clearing yet to start with so Jared, and actually Leah as well were fairly sure they wouldn't be interrupted. (Yeah because getting caught fucking Leah, in front of Seth or Sam or maybe even Jake, was _not_ going to end well.)

And frankly, with her small body writhing underneath his as he slid his hand under the fabric of her shorts and rested his palm on her heat, Jared didn't want this to end at all.

He needed a break from Kim... Just for awhile. And the infertile horny she-wolf was the perfect solution.

Leah let out a soft sigh as Jared's coarse hand pulled her panties to the side, stroking a finger up and down her slit and testing for her wetness and willing. Leah could tell by the way his other hand was pulling and jerking on his belt that he wasn't exactly in a patient mood; not that she could blame him, Kim didn't exactly seem like the type of person to be into a whole lot of lovin'.

Her own hands scraped and gouged at his back, already feeling beads of sweat grouping by his shoulderblades and tailbone.

'In a rush' seemed lightly put to Jared right then.

...Or so she had thought.

Removing his own clothes, Jared was nascar.

When his hands began to finally siddle down her shorts, he slowed to old miss daisy.

Leah's eyes opened, finding his still closed. His lips had not once, left her's, void of little breaks for the air they needed. His lips always came back; a new rhythm, new angle of his head as he engulfed her mouth with his own like he had some sick craving. Was Kim one of those girlfriends who didn't lavish enough attention on her guy...? The chick who wasn't handsy?

She didn't know but by the feeling of Jared's lips following her's like _they_ were what held him to the earth instead Leah could guess. Soon he'd succeeded in ridding her of the denim bottoms she wore, and then his hot palms began to smooth of the flat expanse of her belly; shucking the light green tank top up as he went.

Loving the feel of his warmth over her, Leah couldn't help but let her stormy blues drift downward to examine what she had seen so many times (both intentionally and un-intentionally). Jared's cock was impressive; not Jacob-impressive, or Sam-impressive, but he was lacking by no means.

There was one thick prominent vein up his shaft that currently sported a bead of precome rolling downward, and he was circumsized and standing at ovation at a proud seven inches, maybe eight but Leah could tell he was shorter than Jake or Sam.

(She didn't expect any less of a good time though.)

As soon as the soft tank top was bunched up over Leah's ripe, braless breasts she saw the first time Jared withdrew his lips from her's. He lowered his gaze to her chest, and promptly moaned. He began to knead one, rolling the soft flesh in his large hand while his fingers idly pinched and pulled at her nipple; tweaking the small nub into hardness. The other, he lowered his mouth to; suckling and nipping, loving the taste of her skin.

Leah let her head fall back against the green grass, eyes closing slowly to the wet feeling of his mouth on her. His tongue sent just the smallest little sparks of pleasure through her nipples, and as Leah could tell from the salty smell that it sent more than little ones through Jared's leaking prick as well.

But that demure sensation could last only so long and soon Jared raised his head again. Leah let one hand paw through his soft hair. It wasn't a push back towards her chest or down towards her pussy, but it moreso gentle tugs on the strands that meant she was pleased.

"Leah... Can I...?"

The talking was maybe just a little awkward; she wasn't a huge fan but she nodded anyway. Leah would be damned if she let him suck her tits and didn't get the big finish.

Jared gulped, his adam's apple moving hungrily in his throat as he leveraged himself above her. Arm on either side of her head and thighs spread wide for his massive hips, Jared stroked himself along her soaking opening.

She didn't feel like Kim. Leah felt stronger. Stronger, hotter, more wild, more forbidden...

A rush he hadn't felt in so, so long.

Timidly, almost too slowly for even his own comfort, Jared slid himself inside her tight moist channel.

He watched her blue eyes roll back into her head, eyelids come down as he sunk himself inside her all the way.

And oh _holy shit,_ she was a lot tighter too. Leah Clearwater felt like the epitome of a virgin; though Jared knew from the way she shoved her hips up, the way she arched her breasts up to stroke him that she was anything but.

(He knew from Sam's vivid memories too but figured he oughta not mention that.)

 _'Come on, Jared,'_ His mind whispered, _'Don't lie there like a friggen log, get moving!'_

So he did.

Jared began an easy push-pull of his hips that caused almost no noise; no slapping skin, no loud moans. He honestly never was one for the rough play unless he was angry enough at Kim and even then 'rough' only meant going fast. Kim once told him she didn't feel 'in-control' enough of the situation when she was being fucked too hard and of course, what imprint wants imprint gets.

Jared was so used to slow and easy he'd actually acquired a liking. ...And for some strange reason he couldn't fathom, he felt that Leah deserved to be shown some tender loving care.

Her first soft moan broke Jared's stream of thought and he leant his head down, capturing those perfectly plump lips again. Tongue darting in, he tasted everything that was Leah and everything that made her so special.

Mouthwatering it was.

Her mouth had no taste that even remotely resembled the druggy dryness of the morning; it was as fresh and sweet as the sun now high above them and it entranced him.

Her hand in his hair kept stroking, kept urging him on and the mewling noises she made from her throat were absolutely the cutest thing he'd seen in a long time (nothing could beat Claire opening birthday presents; no, he wasn't too 'man' to admit that).

Her tight womanhood stroked over the smooth velvet of his cock in such a fashion that Jared's muscles were already straining; he would not last long, something else that approved Leah's thoughts of Jared's penchant for rushing.

But for as quickly as it seemed their joining was passing by, Leah found her own pleasure was not being left in the dust. Her orgasm was actually fastly approaching, rolling in soft waves that made her toes twitch and head turn side to side with anticipation for the next gentle sensation. It felt like everything sex should be... Loving, caring and blissful.

Everything it would've been with Sam.

And soon it crashed over her; waves of pleasure that coarsed through her entire being as Jared's cock pressed against that magic spot and sent the bolts of heaven rocketing upward from the wet core of her being; vibrations shaking and spasming her tanned body as she writhed more underneath him. Moaning and groaning against his lips.

When he felt Leah come, a sense of satisfaction blossomed within Jared and sent heat abroad through his sweating body. His thrusts were gaining speed, hips snapping just a little harder enough to make her spread her copper smooth thighs wider for him and he too felt his finish. Ballsack tightening, his hot jets erupting from the head of him inside her and he did all he could to pin himself to her cervix, flooding her pussy with the sheer essence of him. All the while Jared roared her name.

Their lips were still brushing as Jared let himself drop on top of her, heavy breaths gently rattling both of the participants' chests and sweaty, clammy skin hot and sticky. As Jared's head nestled in the crook of her neck, only now did Leah wish that their romp hadn't ended so soon.

Yes, Jared wasn't Jake or Sam; and he wasn't in love with her. ...But from that sex, someone on the outside would've thought a hell of a lot different.

Now, though... They would part ways. Maybe this would never happen again... He had Kim to go home to.

Jared rolled off her. Leah sighed softly, part of her hoping he had heard her though she knew it wouldn't make a difference, and reached for her shorts.

So that was why she was so surprised when his arm wrapped around her waist, and Jared tugged her to his chest.

"What are yah doin'...? Come on, chill with me for a bit."

Leah, like earlier, hoped her widened, surprised eyes didn't give her away.

"..Uhh... Yeah, sure I guess." And she sunk down beside him again; nestled into his bent arm and resting her head against his hot, muggy shoulder.

"It's gonna be a nice day..." Jared said, eyes on the sky, close to the burning sun.

Dear god, he wasn't gonna spend the entire time they 'chilled' together making awkward small talk was he? Because if that was the case, Leah probably should've just went home; she hated stupid chitchat because it never got anybody anywhere. ...So why didn't she want to leave?

"...Hey, what was the fight about...?" Leah looked up at him, hoping her voice came out as sincere as she prayed.

He looked down at her, a little surprised. Leah did _not_ ask about their imprints period. Actually, she never asked about he or the guys' feelings either. So...?

He shrugged.

"Stuff, I guess... Stupid shit, like it was just a little argument. Why?"

"No reason... It's just..." Leah gestured to their position; what they'd just done.

"Oh... Yeah I know, this wasn't exactly my intention today either." Jared chuckled softly. "But hey, we're both adults, it's our choice to make... And, really Leah... I trust you, yah know. I don't think you'll tell Kim..."

He trusted her... Odd. He looked down at her again. He _hoped_ she was trustworthy.

"...You _won't,_ tell Kim, right...?" He laughed breathily.

No, she wouldn't... As much as the thought was gratifying because god, Leah _would_ like to upstage that snotty little plainjane. But Jared... He'd shown her some real compassion today, and had taken an interest in her when no one else did. Kim was his imprint... And maybe they fought, oddly, but... He loved her. And Leah didn't wanna be the one to ruin that.

"No... I won't."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Honestly, you're a pretty awesome person... Not that I'm saying that because you just let me do you, but really." He gave her his playful Jared smile. "I think you're pretty cool."

Was it good to take so much from one little comment? Probably not... But Leah didn't seem to care. Those few words went a long way... It had been a long, long time since she was appreciated. Jacob had probably said something so sweet to her once upon a time, of course Sam had and her brother did every time she made chocolate chip cookies, but still... From someone so unexpected, who you thought hated you...

It was nice.

Leah found herself giving him a real smile.

"Thanks... There's nothing wrong with you either."

Jared's returning smile gave her the only answer she'd need; and the only one she got as there was a resounding ding from the pocket of Jared's discarded cutoffs. He sighed heavily, and reached over her stomach to pull his phone out.

Glancing at the screen, and the brightening of his eyes that resulted, Leah knew who it was before he said a word.

Her face dropped, and she looked away from him; sat up.

"Kim apologize?"

"Yeah... I gotta go home now." Jared spoke and Leah wanted to vomit. She could hear the smile in his words now. Of course, typical imprinting... It might be awful when it's bad, but it's great when it's going good. And it doesn't go bad often.

Jared picked himself off the ground (Leah immediately missing the heat of him) and shoved on his cutoffs again.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning when we patrol Leah." He turned and turned to walk away; simple as that. But, he did yell back over his shoulder.

"And trust me; that boyfriend of your's is in the near future! He's just a little overdue that's all!"

And then he disappeared down over the side of the hill.

Leah didn't smile any more that day.


	3. Embry's Fantasy

**Who's most adventurous in bed? Likes trying new things?**

_Night 3: Embry's Fantasy_

 

 

 

 

Christ almighty. If Jared didn't soon stop with that Embry was gonna turn on his paws, take on the brown wolf and use his own tail to strangle him.

Embry and Jared had the graveyard shift of patrols for that week. It wasn't like it was a horrible deal; they got to sleep in damn late the next day. And Embry thought it was pretty cool getting to catch up with Jared again too.

He'd really missed when they were all one big pack; hell he even professed to missing Leah. All in all, the wolfpack of La Push had been through a lot together and it wasn't gonna end just because of some stupid evil vampire apocalypse. Needless to say, Embry was happy to have the rest of his family home where they belonged. As his dark silver paws splashed through the creek in the heart of the forest, the wetness was enough to pull him out of his own head and catch him back up to speed on everything Jared was thinking about.

It was... Unusual, to say the least. Kinda unnerving really. But oh so enticing.

See, all tonight, Jared's thoughts kept slipping up; they strayed from ' _Kim this, Kim that'_ to full-blown ' _I wanna fuck Leah Clearwater.'_

Embry kept his mouth shut... His own thoughts closed off. It wasn't like it was exactly his business. He'd heard alot about imprinting yeah, like how that shit is unbreakable and pretty damn near indestructable love, but he'd never really thought it was okay to fantasize about someone else like that.

Especially Leah.

First of all, letting Leah catch you daydreaming about her was like walking onto a mine field; you didn't know whether you were gonna get through the thing alive or whether you were gonna get blown to bits.

Usually, you died when Leah exploded. ( _'There she goes...')_

This was a different story of course, since the certain girl in question wasn't here. But Jared's fantasy made her taste, her smell so vivid it almost made it seem like she was.

Embry felt the firmness of her ass, as Jared imagined squeezing it through her shorts pocket. The brush of her new, beautiful long hair against his skin. The sugary taste of her lip gloss in his mouth, on his lips...

He felt everything.

Jared had the most amazing, life-like imagination Embry had ever seen. There were pictures too, images and it gave Jared's fantasy so much color and magic that if he didn't know any better about the boys' distaste for the female wolf and Jared's love for Kim, than Embry would've sworn that he was looking at memories instead of a really acid-trippy fantasy. You know, the ones where everything's too bright and everything seems too real and perfect and loving and cool to just _be_...?

Yeah. That's what it was like when Jared thought about fucking Leah. It turned Embry on like Leah herself was on her knees in front of him sucking his dick.

(In fact, at the mere thought of that and as Embry shoved it to the back of his mind with an iron crow bar, his boy-parts started to harden; and that was an embarassing problem when you were phased.)

Never the less, Embry kept running through the dark La Push night, watching the blackness as it whirred past him and feeling the soft moss of the forest earth underneath his paws. He could hear Jared behind him; jesus, his fantasizing had even slowed him down some.

' _Could fucking Leah really be_ that _good?'_

Of course Embry had had his own little secret desires... Wet dreams that left him panting at night, waking up to soiled sheets. But he'd never once thought of acting upon those dreams. Leah had been the object of more than one of those little fantasies actually.

(Hey; she had great tits.)

And when there's this hot-as-fuck female stripping in the bushes not ten feet from you so she can become a giant wolf like yourself, you kinda got tempted to take a peek.

(They were all tempted.)

So he looked. Well he knew everyone looked, Embry just didn't know if everyone had looked quite as much as he did. It was close to every time, really... That he'd see what he could see. Whether it be the smooth, creamy copper of Leah's bare thighs or the elegant curves of her hips and ass. Tight little jewel between her legs...

God.

Sometimes the point at which Embry hungered for Leah's companionship scared him a little bit. It had gotten to the point where he took special care to hide his thoughts while he was phased because he didn't want to end up with his pants down and a hard dick between his legs in front of Sam.

_That_ would be bad.

It didn't happen often; not alot, but when it did Sam made it very friggen clear. No one was to be involved in the pack. So, Leah couldn't date anyone she phased with and they couldn't date her. Part of Sam's stupid jealousy of course, not that the alpha would ever admit it. And it wasn't like Embry or one of the other guys could get up in his face about it, that would just either make him, or Leah, or the entire pack suffer because they were drudging up such old painful memories.

( _'Hey didn't you ditch her for her cousin? Kinda lost the right to be jealous Sammyboy.')_

In the long run though it wasn't just the fact that Embry's object of sexual infatuation was Leah. It was what he wanted to _do_ to Leah. Was Embry a virgin? No. But he wasn't exactly looked at as the wild ladies man even though he didn't have an imprint. He dated occasionally, it never went far; enough to get the women home and into his bed and that was pretty much it. But no one really took him as the crazy sex addict. So what would they say if they found out how kinky Embry really was...?

The poor boy didn't know if it was just the fact that he got a high out of tying someone up; or whether it was just the thrill of tying a certain _someone_ up. Either which way, Embry felt weird when he imagined he and Leah doin' stuff like that yet it never stopped him from his reckless daydreaming. Leah would be so hot all bound and tied up... Maybe it was because she was so used to being in control of everything. In Jacob's pack, Leah was beta; not the highest wrung on the ladder but still pretty far up there and she used her control to the fullest. Even as practically the Omega in Sam's pack Leah still bitched and complained and tried to make things go her way. Girl needed to be in charge.

Embry hated it.

Did he wanna teach her a lesson? Nah. It was nothing that brutal. He just liked the thought of seeing her squirm for once; for him, instead of Sam or Jacob.

And Embry certainly wasn't no alpha so if he wanted to make that happen, he figured maybe some furry handcuffs, soft rope or even bedsheets was the best way to go about it. Ankles widespread, wrists over her head and she'd be his.

_'Seriously Embry stop thinkin' about this shit before you shoot your load man...'_

He always let it go too far.

He was interrupted when Jared actually passed him, and swerved his dark brown body, appearing black in the night air around Embry's to force the spotted wolf to skid to a stop.

' _Well that's the whole circuit Embry. I'll see yah around sometime tomorrow.'_

_'Oh, right yeah. I'll see yah tomorrow.'_ He couldn't resist. ' _Hey Jared?'_

' _Yeah?'_

_'I'd like to screw Leah some day too. Betcha I'll beat you to it!'_ Embry added a joking edge to his thoughts. So he was surprised when Jared almost growled in response, picking up one large paw like he'd stepped on a rock before shifting the weight down again; tail swinging from side to side in irritation.

_'Don't ever mention anything to anybody about that. You weren't supposed to see it, I was tryna keep it back... Just don't tell anybody, got it Embry?'_

Embry huffed a little in confusion.

_'It's okay Jared, geeze man. We've all been there, we've all seen her naked it doesn't really bother me what you dream about doin' with her.'_

Jared almost looked a little surprised, and he was silent for a moment; even his thoughts. Embry was about to ask why when Jared's mental voice piped up again.

_'Oh... Yeah. I guess you're right. But uh, just don't spread it around okay? It's still embarassing, and I don't want it gettin' back to Kim. She'd kill me. I don't want it gettin' back to Leah either actually, she'd_ really _kill me.'_

Embry nodded his grey head.

_''Won't say a word.'_

_'Thanks.'_

With that, Jared turned and lumbered off into the vast ebony of the forest at a leisurely run until even Embry's pristine eyesight couldn't follow the light refracting from his fur anymore. Embry didn't head home though... Soon Jared phased back, when his thoughts disappeared and Embry was left out in the woods all to his lonesome. It was a pretty nice night... A little chilly maybe for the average human, but Embry wasn't average. Especially not when covered in his own built-in winter's coat.

With the serenity of the quiet pack mind and the near-silent woodland rustling around him, Embry let his mind break free of his mental block; and images of the Leah he wanted to see under him some day flooded every nook and cranny of his brain.

_Maybe it would be in her room. He wanted to take her in somewhere where she would feel comfortable; so he could rip that floodgate right out from under her._ _He wouldn't be rough as he tied her up. He'd kiss at her neck alot because Leah really did have a long, seamless neck... It was begging for attention. He'd want her eyes open the whole time because hell that was just sexy. Watching her, watching him..._

_And knowing that she knew she was about to become irrevocably his in every possible intimate way._ _Embry would rut hard and fast once he got inside her. Maybe she'd wrap her legs around his waist? Well not if he tied her ankles to the bedposts but if he didn't she probably would. He wanted Leah to hurt, just the tiniest bit; he didn't wanna make her bleed or anything, Embry was no animal; he just thought maybe a bit of rough play in the bedroom was just what the lonely shewolf needed._ _A firm hand; someone to pleasure her with all the coarseness of sandpaper on skin but still blissful. Enough to make her want to come running back for more._

Oh yeah. He was really really lucky Jared had phased out.

(Was it unnatural that Embry was tempted to sit down and lick his balls?)

The spotted wolf wasn't aware of how long he was sitting there but he did know it was getting way late into the silent night. Some of the nocturnal birds he'd heard as he ran patrol with Jared were even sleeping now, and the low hums of the chicadas and crickets were a rare occurence in the backdrop of a sleepy La Push.

Truly, the night was a new universe entirely.

Everything changed.

Standing up again with his tail wavering in the still air with peaceful curiosity, Embry began the long walk back to his home. Looking over everything he passed: rocks with wet moss and reeds gleaming in the light from the moon, the bright yellow eyes of the harmless insomniac forest folk staring at him as he padded by, the silver outline of the branches and leaves swaying gently above him... It was magic. Everything was right, comfortable in it's surroundings and the mentality in which it lived. Moving in perfect harmony, like the pack of wolves he was a part of did.

Ah. There she is again.

_'Right.' 'Comfortable.' 'Perfect harmony.'_

Like the pack.

Embry's thoughts couldn't help but drift away from the serenity of the woods and back to his female packsister.

Leah.

How was she doing...? She'd been in La Push now for about four days, this being her third night and Embry couldn't help but wonder if she was settling back in okay. Fuck she'd played guard dog to the leeches just as long as Jacob and her brother had and spent her days living in the Cullens' outback, almost all-wolf in mindstate. Did Leah like being home...?

At the pack meeting the day before, she hadn't talked much... Probably said a few words in entirety before she took off to go home. It didn't take a genius to know that as soon as the words _'Emily', 'Kim', 'Rachel', 'Claire' or 'Imprint'_ came up Leah was as good as gone. Sure sometimes Embry thought she was being a drama queen who would sooner punch somebody in the face over nothing instead of grin and bear it, he really _didn't_ know what the shewolf had been through when it came down to the bare bones. Maybe he should've leant her a more appreciative ear.

Embry was only about three or four minutes from her house before he even realized he'd been heading in that direction instead of his own home's east.

' _Yah know, maybe it wouldn't hurt to just stop in... See how she's doin'. If she's asleep I'll only stay for a minute and then get home.'_

Yeah, that was all it was, right...? Just checking in to make sure Leah was okay.

Not to stare at her beautiful face as she slept. Not to run a hand through the long, soft locks of hair that had become such a marvelous long white coat. Not to think about tying her up and fucking her stupid.

He was below her window now. And his cutoffs were quite a stretch away; nearer to his own trail that he used to get home. Maybe it would be best if she _was_ sleeping... As much as he wanted to talk to her, he didn't really wanna flash his family jewels even in the dark.

(It wasn't a size thing; _really._ He was just naturally modest.)

The sensation of Embry's phasing rippled through the air, and then he was scaling the tree outside of her window so he could unlatch it and climb in. They all knew how it worked... Somewhere along the line they'd all used Leah's window as an entryway to the house, for a lot more innocent intentions that one might think.

(Seth forgot his housekey alot.)

And the simple procedure of taking the small metal pick from Leah's windowledge (Embry picked it up), sliding it through the tiny crack between wood and glass (Embry did it), and just flicking up the small golden hook ( _flick_ ) was as ingrained in their minds as it could ever be from too many memories of Sam's relationship with her... Too many nights spent talking to her from the tree branches or slipping inside to kiss and cuddle while Harry and Sue slept. But tonight it would be a different werewolf slinking inside the Clearwater girl's window and Embry loved the thought.

Soon his bare feet landing on Leah's soft plush carpeting. Honestly the first time he'd ever stepped inside her bedroom, he'd expected hardwood for some reason. Her walls were a light purple; the skin you'd see in painted pictures of mountainscapes and the like. He turned his head, looking around the dark room for his eyes to settle on her bed.

There she was.

Embry's mouth went dry. He could see the bare outline of her shoulders uncovered from her royal blue bedspread, a navy, almost black blanket now that could barely hide Leah's magnificent curves from Embry's hungry eyes. His dark brown orbs swept over the sleekness of her frame under the covers, the dip between ribs and hips, and smooth decline from her bent knees as thighs slid into calves and calves slid into ankles.

She was something to desire even when she slept.

Taking a deep breath, sucking in air like it was liquid courage he walked slowly over and sunk down on the edge of her bed. Feeling the mattress dip and creak, Leah turned to face him and released the softest little sigh in her slumber. Fuck if it didn't go straight to Embry's dick. He looked at the silhouettes of her bedposts against her walls, and thought she had the perfect setting for him, like she'd tried this.

_'I would kill for some rope right now...'_

Embry twiddled his thumbs in his lap as he looked back at her face, and carelessly tugged the edge of her blankets over his groin as he grew harder and harder. _'I wonder what she dreams about.'_

Maybe she dreamt about him. Like he dreamt of her.

"Who...? Embry...?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, causing Leah to curse with her own fright at his quick movement before letting her head flop back down onto the pillow with a sleepy, groggy groan.

"Jesus... Embry what the fuck are you doin'? It's like... I don't even know, it's late." Leah lifted one near-limp hand to rub at her tired eyes. Embry watched every motion carefully, noting the apprehension in her movements, the slow rise and fall of her breasts through her tank top as she breathed and he could tell the poor girl was still half asleep.

"Sorry Leah... I just came back to check on you. I didn't mean to wake you." He hoped she didn't question him being naked. Because well... That was just weird.

"Check on me? Wha'for?" She yawned out.

He shrugged.

"I was just checking... I like watching you sleep, and besides I wanted to know how you were feeling being back in La Push."

His voice was soft, and it carried a heavy hint of affection that Leah couldn't really recall hearing from Mr. Embry Call before. But then again, she was still so tired and lacklustered that she couldn't remember what she had for supper so maybe it was just the haziness messing with her head. What a fucking dream though.

Embry, sitting on her bed, _naked,_ apparently and here he was saying he liked watching her sleep. If she wasn't still so damn tired maybe she would've been creeped out by that, even in her dream but she couldn't help it. Once again: What a fucking dream.

"Yeah...?" Leah yawned again, a soft heavy breath into the quiet dusk of her bedroom. It made Embry's toes curl. He didn't think she was gonna be so... How could he put it; okay, with him being there like that...? It confused him just a little but at the same time Embry was pleasantly surprised. Especially as the moonlight gazing over her concealed chest showed the hardened tips of her nipples. Braless; such a Leah move.

Embry loved it.

The second yawn Leah emitted just proved that Embry was right; Leah Clearwater was so blissed out with her apparent sleepytime mode Embry could've told her he was gonna go blow his brains out and she still wouldn't of taken him seriously. He could tell even now; her eyes, pretty and blue even against the darkness were half-lidded and closed every few seconds like they were fighting a losing battle to stay open. Reminded him of how he wanted her to look when she was overcome with the orgasm he'd give her.

Embry tilted his head, brushing the side of his hand against her blanket-covered legs and his other hand against the rod, also blanket-covered in his own lap.

...Why not tell her, every little thing so that she could go back to sleep with a damn hot dream in her head? Embry's lips curved into a smirk.

"You should've slept naked, Lee."

She blinked a little, before rubbing at her eyes again and then at one of her ears like she was really wondering if she'd heard him right. Because _god,_ if she had... This might've been shaking up to be an even better dream then she'd imagined. Leah did _not_ want to wake up.

"Why...?" She drawled out, her voice heavy with sleep and now lust recognizable to herself even through her own sleep-deprived brain. Wetness began to build between her closed thighs, filling her with the want to open them underneath the blankets so she did; Leah turned onto her back, placing one arm behind her head and the smell of that sweetness between her legs smacked her packbrother in the face.

"Because," Embry breathed, leaning forward over Leah's strewn out form on the bed and letting the blankets fall away from his crotch, (causing her tired eyes to slip downward and widen a little before smiling slyly) "I wanna see you naked." _'Hold your breath Embry and hope this works.'_ "Take off your pjs, Lee."

Embry gently pulled back the covers.

"..." Leah was silent for a moment. This was really, _really_ a vivid dream. But what handsome Dream Embry wants, handsome Dream Embry gets. Leah pulled clumsily at her tank top until she succeeded in getting it off over her head and then let it drop to the floor. Embry's eyes zoomed in like parascopes and he swallowed roughly before smirking.

This was actually working.

"Okay Lee," He said, that same heavy voice Leah was really enjoying listening to, "Now off with the underwear." Leah's bottom half of a pj ensemble was always just a pair of cute underwear. Leah nodded lazily, because, why not? And shucked off her underwear too.

Leah was bare to his eyes now and Embry was leaking precome like it was nobody's business. Her perfect breasts, the jewel hanging from her bellybutton and god if Embry didn't gently grasp her thighs, pulling them apart to his liking to see the tight fissure between. The smell was intoxicating, erotic... It drove him wild.

There was no going back now.

Looking around, Embry hummed in thought. Leah shifted, her lithe body moving erotically below him.

"What are yah lookin' for...?" She whispered out, letting her tired eyes scour his 8-pack chest.

"Something to tie you up with, my precious." He grinned at her. Briefly Leah's sleep-stricken brain found that remark quite funny. The wolf in the fairytale.. Whaddya know, there was a wolf above her right now. A wolf looking to tie her up, and as Leah hoped, to eat her.

"...Use my belt."

"Hm?"

"Get m'belt, it's in the closet..." Leah yawned again, watching as a grinning Embry unstraddled her in less than a second flat to grab the aforementioned object. He paced the length from bed to walk-in closet, and pushed a few random garments of clothing side. Hanging in the back from pushpins stuck into the wall, were some random belts and necklaces amongst other girly things Embry didn't really give a shit about.

Grabbing the softest-looking belt he could choose, he loped back over to the bed.

Leah almost looked like she was about to doze off on him, the poor tired girl. Embry couldn't help but think that that simply wasn't going to do, and yanked up Leah's arms. The girl started, blinking rapidly a few times. Embry paused; he hadn't shaken her _awake_ awake had he?

"God Embry," She groaned out, "Not'so hard..."

Nope.

Kissing her forehead in a surprising act of tenderness he hadn't even expected himself, Embry hitched up her wrists near to the centerpiece of the bedboard and strapped the belt around a few times. He'd used too much of the soft worn leather to put the metal piece through one of the tiny holes, so he just cinched it with a loose knot. Loose enough for her to just drop her arms? Not at all. Leah grunted a little as he wound the belt just right, leaving her arms suspended above her head. He fluffed her pillow though; hey, Embry wanted her to have a nice time.

A _very_ nice time.

A hot sensation began to boil in his belly as Embry climbed above Leah again. The darling girl had left her thighs spread for him, so he had just the most impeccable view of her pussy thanks to the dim light from the moon. Was he thankful he'd ended up here? Beyond. Seeing Leah spread out for him like that, so open and vulnerable to his every whim and desire had the hard-on Embry was tenting dangerous enough to cut steel.

"Fuck Leah... You're gorgeous, you know that?" He ran a hand down the fine valley between her breasts, fingertips stroking over the perfect globes he'd fantasized about so often. The skin was soft, intimidatingly so. He felt her shiver underneath his palm. She was everything he'd ever thought she'd be... Skin as smooth as a baby's bottom; breasts as firm as her roxy attitude. He'd imagined every little feature of her so often; so many times.

"Mmm... Yeah."

"They _have_ told you?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Who?"

"Jake."

"Really? So Jacob thinks you're gorgeous too?"

Leah nodded her head.

"And Jared."

Embry smirked to himself. Oh he knew Jared considered the shewolf gorgeous. Kim's imprinter was probably Embry's only competition for the wolf who watched Leah and feasted upon fantasies of her, night by night more than he himself did.

(Comparing Leah and Kim, well Embry didn't blame him.)

"Well they're right, Lee. You are gorgeous. Really pretty... Really sexy, all spread out for me." Embry chuckled softly. As his exploring hand slid closer to the wetness between her legs, Leah nodded slowly at his statement. It was probably the sleep talking... Hell she probably thought this was a dream. He hoped to make it a good one for her. Finally, one teasing finger brushed against her weeping opening. Leah's hips bucked and it was the most delicious thing he could've ever imagined seeing. Not even in his fantasies.

"Jesus..."

Embry couldn't wait. He'd never considered himself the foreplaying kinda guy anyway.

"I wanna fuck you Leah... So bad." Gripping himself with one hand, Embry temptingly massaged Leah's dripping womanhood with the head of himself. The warm wetness his cock collected did absolutely nothing to gift Embry further patience and he'd had enough.

Embry leant forward and pushed himself inside Leah's hot, tight channel in one bruising thrust. As he bottomed out inside her, cock at the entrance to her uterus Leah's first un-quiet sound escaped her throat. Embry's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, heat engulfing him like a pleasure he had never felt before as warm, spiralling tendrils of liquid fire shot up his veins and then straight back down to his shaft. He practically felt himself twitch inside her. This was everything Embry had ever dreamt of doing to the shewolf... But better.

In Embry's fantasies of course, Leah was a bit more lively; as rocky and bumpy as a mustang in a rodeo with irritation at being bound. Leah would be awhile before she eased into his handling; before she accepted ruefully that there was indeed no escape and her body was Embry's to do with as he wished. Being inside her now, in real life well... It really was everything he had imagined it'd be and more. Hot, wet and tight; so tight, actually Embry wondered if there was any truth to Sam and Leah sleeping together. He knew they had obviously, thanks to memories galore from his alpha and even a few from the foxy shewolf below him herself.

Leah was so lost inside her own mind as soon as he entered her that she couldn't help but wonder if dreams could actually hurt. Leah had felt that familiar, sharp sting that signalled someone fucking her like she did when she was awake, the feeling of the stretch and burn. Oddly enough, before phasing, sex had never really hurt after her first time. But give or take, sometimes that little agony was exciting. It was now. Exciting enough to make her wanna wake herself up? Hell no. She was having the best dream of her life, and she was perfectly content to staying asleep. Only in a dream could Embry Call's dick feel so goddamn amazing.

"..Embry," Leah whimpered out, letting her eyes squeeze shut. Once her lids had dropped, the worn-out feeling sleepiness bestowed upon you returned and Leah didn't want to open them again. Even in her wildest dream, the woman was exhausted. Just her luck.

Embry was moving even faster now. Rutting into her like some ram in heat. Like he'd always wanted.

He was actually really damn surprised Leah didn't come to in the throng of it thanks to the massive jerks of her body, the scouring of her insides (girl was _tight_ ) and the subtle banging of the headboard her wrists were secured to. It had to be some kind of uncomfortable, Embry could tell by the way she bit at her bottom lip.

(Was he a dick for not really caring...? Because she felt fucking _amazing._ )

"Fuck Leah!" He growled out.

Embry's hands grabbed at the sharp juts of her hipbones, digging his thumbs into the bone and holding on for dear life. Between himself and the headboard Leah was bound pretty damn tightly and Embry knew she wasn't going anywhere until he was done. Leah's head ground harder into the pillow, the swaying of her body causing the... What was it, a belt?, to pull painfully at her wrists and Embry was thrusting a little too hard, a little too deep.

And Leah wanted more.

God help her, she wanted alot more.

Wrapping her tired legs around his waist, letting them rest against his hips and ass like the dead weights they were right now Leah loved the fact that near the only pack member without an imprint besides herself and her brother was into her. Literally, _in_ to her.

So what if this was only a dream? Embry's hard cock was filling her to the brim, like Jared and Jake's had in the last few days and this was quite possibly the luckiest, sexiest week of her young (never-ending) life. Embry let out a growl, a rough groan that only accented how he tipped her hips up even more to satisfy him. The new approach sent all his thrusts rocketing into her at a different angle, rubbing along that special place inside as well as his pubic bone brushing against her clit.

Leah arched as far as her wrists and his hands would let her then, a loud, keening cry escaping her lips.

It was so loud in fact Embry found himself jarring his hand over her mouth; sleepy brother in the next room.

"Shh, quiet Lee." He grinned at her, hot chest rising and falling with his heaving breaths. Leah shook her head a little, prompting Embry's removal of his hand. His palm was hot from that short amount of contact, her warm, wet breaths enough to moisten his skin. "Don't wanna get caught by Seth now do we? Catch me fucking his sister's tight, wet pussy..." He rumbled at her.

His rod inside her stroked her that right way again; Embry's pubic bone hit her clit and together with his dirty words Leah fell to pieces in her dream. It was so sudden and fast, it kinda scared her just a little. White, hot pleasure seared right from the soles of her feet all the way up to the pink tips of her hard nipples. Her toes curled in delight, she bit down hard on her bottom lip and the sensation was so violent, a mix of the small bolts of pain his fast rocking caused her, she bucked even against his hands. The clenching of herself was like a torrential waterfall on Embry, the rush of her sweet-smelling juices coating his cock in a blanket of wetness. He released a howl, louder than the one she had (Seth was _so_ suddenly far from his mind's eye) and pounded into her a little faster.

Embry had achieved almost everything he'd wanted that night... Almost... Everything-

Embry growled as his own release came upon him, a curse that was her name and pulled himself out of her before his warm white jets began to explode from the tip. Leaning over her even more, Embry gripped himself with his hand again and jacked what was left of him to cumming; all over her smooth, copper belly. The sound he'd made was practically an echo around her room, his heavy, panting breaths as he tried to hold himself up from over her loud all on their own. His arms quivered. Leah was still below him, only now sporting some impressive white drops and puddles of his jizz on her hot stomach and it practically made Embry rearing to go again.

Glancing out the window though at the brush of a smooth breeze of wind, he realized it was almost daylight.

He cursed softly.

"I gotta go." Embry got off the bed, walked around to the headboard and released Leah's wrists. The girl's arms fell to the bed with a flop, Leah scissoring her thighs as if that would relieve the new-found sorness between them. "Get some sleep, Lee." Her eyes were already closed.

Embry kissed her sweaty forehead, and then he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Maybe I'll be back to see you again soon. Sweet dreams."

With that, Embry took one last look at what he was sure was going to be the hottest thing he'd ever experienced in his life, and stowed away out her open window.

Leah rolled onto her side, and fell back to sleep with her fingertips lazily rubbing at one raw wrist.

XXXXX

Leah woke up the next morning to the loud chirping of birds. With a soft groan, she turned onto her side and looked towards the window. The sun was shining brightly and cheerfully. Hell why shouldn't it be?

One thought of the dream she'd just woken up from and Leah was cheerful really quick too.

Odd, though... Leah'd shut the window before she'd gone to bed that night.

She sighed. Sometimes she could've sworn she was getting alzheimer's. It was chilly in the room too, and Leah found herself getting goosebumps-

' _...I slept naked last night?'_

Leah pulled back the covers and stared at her naked legs. Apparently she had. Raising an eyebrow, Leah was really beginning to think that that weekend couldn't have possibly gotten any weirder when she took notice of... Something, on her stomach.

Leah narrowed her eyes and scratched at the dried-up mess. She wrinkled her nose. It had a salty smell.

In fact, her whole room did.

Then she saw the red rashes on her wrists.

' _...No way. No. That was just a dream...'_

_'...Wasn't it?'_


	4. Paul's Revenge

**Who's the roughest in bed?**  
Who would rather have his dick sucked then go down on his girlfriend?   
Who's the hair-puller?   
Who's capable of rape?   
Who would wanna cum on their girlfriend's face?   
Who has the want to smack their girlfriend around a little?   
Who wants to fuck outside, up against a tree?

_Day 4: Paul's Revenge._

 

 

 

 

Paul was finding it very very _very_ difficult to remember a time when he'd been... Well, _more_ angry then he was now.

The most volatile member of the wolfpack was stalking through the forest with his human body, stewing in a bubbling pit of animosity, a burning desire to hurt something, and just downright insanity and madness.

(Not madness as in crazy; Madness as in GRRRR.)

Sure it was no strange thing to see Paul so friggen angry he was about ready to smash his fist through a tree (or a face), but today was different. Everyone knew there was one person and one person only who could fuck Paul up so much that he would erupt into a spewing mountain of rage and hatred.

The one and only Leah Clearwater.

The two clashed so often, Paul imagined, that the rest of the pack just sorta chose to ignore the two of them when they went at it. Like they turned a blind eye. Of course Sam had to throw in an alpha command from time to time;

( _'Enough! The two of you are enough to drive me insane, do your goddamn patrols!')_

...And maybe Jared and Jacob might've had to use their own teeth as battle wedges to keep the white wolf and the dark grey wolf from tearing eachother to pieces but all in all, it was routine. Paul and Leah; toxic. Dangerous. Biohazard.

You didn't put the two of them in the same room for more than ten minutes without expecting a fight.

Today, though; right after dinner when the pack had completed a group patrolling assignment, Leah crossed that fine line that made Paul angry; and made Paul downright foaming at the mouth _mad._ Anyone in the pack, outside of Embry, Brady and Collin would be able to give a sensible individual a quote on the one thing not to badmouth around them;

Their imprints.

But even after Sam dumped Leah's lousy ass, her cousin stabbed her in the back and she lost all her friends because she couldn't except what couldn't be changed, Leah _still_ chose to recklessly fight the power. At every meeting, at every dinner, Leah wouldn't look Emily in the eye. Leah called Kim a prude under her breath at every chance and when Nessie was hunting with the pack to spend some time with Jake, Leah opted out.

The bitch just didn't get it.

Paul wanted her _gone._

And none more than ever after the stunt she pulled back at the meadow. There was no reprieve from Leah's horrible attitude about her life; and clearly the people in it. Paul didn't give an honest damn if Jared, Jake and Embry were nice to her; if Sam hated himself for hurting her or if Emily wanted her best friend back more than anything in the world of if Seth just wanted some respect for his sister.

Paul wanted Leah to _pain._ To throb. To hurt.

Because that was what she forced on everyone else because life dealt her a bad blow.

_Blow._

Paul found himself cringing. He came to a dead stop on the pine trail and clenched his fists so hard the joints in his fingers gave displeasing cracks that bothered the silent forest air. That word almost actually hurt, because of what it reminded him of.

Fuckin' Leah.

_Everyone piled into the meadow, chests heaving from running for about 4 hours. The pack had been working since around nine AM that morning and of course, superhuman and physically perfect or not, patrol was damn tiring._

_Leah and Quil had hands on their knees as they tried to get their air regulated. Sweat was beading from the hundred and eight degree shifters and the warm weather didn't help. Neither did having to wear clothes. Of course, if Leah wasn't around, that wouldn't of been a problem..._

_Then again, it wouldn't be a_ huge _one even if she still was. Paul and everyone else had seen what Leah had to offer at least once or twice in memories from Sam, random ass fantasies from Jared or Embry that looked pretty damn accurate and so on and so on. Girl was hot; Paul wasn't about to deny that._

_Buttttt not as hot as his Rachel. No one could take that away from his girl._

_So if Leah wanted to remain naked all patrol like the guys would've found it simpler to do, no one would've had many qualms. Not even Paul._

_(He decided to factor little Seth out of that equation.)_

_Sitting down on the cool, dewy grass to cool themselves off the pack released heavy pleased breaths._

_"Man... I'm so friggen exhausted I actually might not be able to bang your sister when we get home Jake!" Paul chuckled and elbowed Jake in the ribs, prompting a responsitory grab for his neck which the man dodged._

_"Fuck off Paul!" Jake couldn't help but laugh though. Since the packs had rejoined, he'd managed to form a hospitable relationship with the nemesis who'd beguiled his sister with his evil imprinting ways. He knew Paul treated Rachel damn good; so that made the real alpha respect him._

_"Maybe I can just get her to suck my cock." Paul winked at Jake and dodged another tossed punch; turns out alphas still didn't like to be reminded of the bed their sisters shared. But either way, the duo laughed again. "That'll remove my having to use energy to get off!"_

_Then the soft sound of a familiar, irritating giggle cracked Paul's concentration._

_He looked over at Leah, bare legs out and crossed at the ankles with one hand over her mouth to stifle what could've been a big laugh._

_"What the hell you laughin' at Clearwater?" Leah looked over at Paul._

_"Hm? Oh... Nothing..." Leah barely got 'nothing' out before starting her apparent giggle-fest all over again. It was starting to piss Paul off; not that every fourth word she said didn't irritate him anyway. He rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to her._

_"If you got something funny to say, share it with everyone!" He growled._

_Leah let out another snort and looked up at him._

_"I said it's nothin'... Just remembering that time Rachel got caught in the boy's bathroom sucking off that Kevin kid... The one with the acne. You know, the principle walked in on them and he shot his load in her hair apparently!"_

_The pack went rigid._

_Seth gulped. "Here we go..."_

_"You little_ bitch!" _Paul seethed, fingers automatically clenching at his sides. He was in such a good mood too..._

_"Oh calm your shit Paul, I couldn't help it. It wasn't some sly dig at your precious fuckin' imprint. I just laughed. You're such a whipped friggen puppy!" Leah lashed back, not moving from her place on the moist grass. The tension was audibe; even between Sam, Jared and Quil. Rachel was their girls' friend; it didn't feel right letting Leah bash her about a mistake she'd obviously made in the past. Embarassing stuff happened to everyone._

_Paul growled audibly; a sound peculiar, as if the wolf inside him had made it itself._

_"Don't tell me to fuckin' calm down! Suck my dick Leah, you stupid skank..." He drawled out, teeth on the verge of clenching. How dare she talk about Rachel? His beautiful, sexy, golden-eyed Rachel? It made Paul want to kill the girl in front of him; bury her bones, dig her up, piss on her and bury her again._

_Leah tilted her head._

_"...Okay."_

_('_ Why not, Leah? Jacob, Jared and Embry; let's see if Paul will add himself to the list.')

_Paul's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Especially when an oddly cute, playful cocky smirk graced Leah's plump pink lips._

_"What...?" He asked. Sam's eyes narrowed on reflex. He didn't like where this was going at all... But one look from Jacob, his fellow Alpha and Sam thought it best to stay out of it. It wasn't like any of his boys would dare touch Leah anyway... They knew better then that._

_Hell; It wasn't like Leah would ever wanna touch one of the boys!_

_But from that gleaming, spiteful look in her eye Sam couldn't help but wonder._

_"You said suck your dick Paul, so I'll suck your dick." Leah moved onto her knees. "Show me."_

_"Are you insane?" Paul said, stepping away from her._

_'_ You're not getting away that easily. If I can't have you... I can damn well make a fool of you.'

_"Nope! What's wrong Paul? I thought you wanted me to suck your dick? Show it to me! Come on, take out your cock!" The pack watched with amused eyes and dropped jaws as Leah grabbed onto the belt loops of Paul's jeans, and tried to undo his zipper._

_When Paul told her to get the fuck off and jumped away, well the pack roared with laughter._

_Leah herself was booming with the giddies, falling onto her side and everything on the grass. Even Sam found it hilarious._

_"What's the matter Paul? Scared your size doesn't measure up?" Leah gasped out, full-body wrackling giggles and laughs erupting from the small girl. Paul was so red with hatred, shame and embarrassment he nearly phased. Right then and there._

_He was really thinking Leah and Emily's faces should match._

_"Fuck you you jealous cunt!" And with that, Paul had left the clearing with skin rippling and nostrils flaring and teeth spitting._

They'd all laughed.

For once they weren't laughing at Paul's hurtful comments to their packsister, they weren't rolling their eyes at Leah's goddamn stupid behavior. They were laughing because Leah had called Paul a small-dicked bastard who's too shy to get his rocks off in public. All because he defended his goddamn girlfriend!

Jesus, Paul was so mad he didn't know where to get to let loose all his rage.

If he could see Leah right now... God he'd probably smack that stupid smirk right off her cocky, smug face.

(He _refused_ to include 'beautiful' in that sentiment.)

Little did he know, the object of his cruel endeavorment was just about to walk around the corner of the treeline.

As soon as he heard her familiar light footfalls Paul didn't think. That was exactly what he did-... Or, _didn't_ do; think.

He grabbed Leah by the throat, and pinned her against the nearest tree. Leah's gasp of surprise was cut off by his coarse hand, stifling her windpipe and for a moment, she looked scared; that was, until she saw it was him.

The fear left her eyes; her lips turned crooked into a sneer and she tried to shove him off her.

"Let me go you asshole! I'm so tired of your shit!" Leah's hands pounded against the wood of the tree and she kicked out at him where she stood with her back to him, but Paul wasn't going to let up.

Did he want to hurt her? No... Not really.

Teach her a lesson? Oh fuck yes.

Paul growled at her and put his knee in between her legs, angling it just so that his hard muscular limb kept her's from kicking and struggling against him; kept Leah from being able to move so that she was practically full frontal against the tree with her face turned to the side; bark scratching at her cheek.

"Shut up Leah." He made sure his words came out a deadly whisper; a slick murmur that sent chills so violent up her spine he could practically feel them. "I'm pretty sure you don't want anyone else to leave that meadow because it'll be pretty damn embarassing for you if they see."

"What!" She said, her shrill voice almost hurting his ears. God, Leah just never _shut up!_ It was like the fucking operator when you pressed zero, that bitch was always there to talk; about meaningless, stupid shit from the past and how horrible the future's gonna be. Leah could never just leave well enough alone; like he'd said many and many atime.

"I said, shut the fuck up!" His voice rose a little; and with his free hand, Paul clenched the fabric of her tank top and ripped the white shirt all the way up the back; pieces of clothing flittering to the ground.

Leah went stock still against the tree; of course, to save herself the trouble she'd worn no bra.

(Goddamn phasing... It always brought some form of aggrivation.)

"Paul what the _fuck_ are you doing!" She was practically screaming now and god it was getting annoying. Leah was always doing something to annoy him. How she managed to make his one opportunity for aptitude revenge such a stressfest he didn't know; but hell she was doing it. Her voice was like nails grading down a chalk board to him.

He didn't wanna hear her fucking screaming; unless it was _his_ name in a good way.

Then Leah Clearwater would fucking know who bested her.

"Hey, calm down Leah. You said you wanted to suck my dick right?"

Leah could practically hear the nauseating smile in Paul's voice; that uncanny grin that made Leah want to punch his teeth in, make him swallow them then watch as he shit them out one by one. It made her _evil._

Too bad the poor girl didn't have time to process the true tone of his words before Paul ripped her away from the tree, (along with right out of her denim mini skirt) one hand now on her breast and squeezing hard, and forced her to her knees in broad daylight.

No bra, no panties... So typical Leah Clearwater. Paul smirked down at her, the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a way that made Leah want to spit. She was just goading Paul earlier, it wasn't like she _actually_ wanted to suck his damn dick!

(Did she?)

He was just so... So friggen ballistic! Not that she wasn't too embarassed and ashamed for words, Leah could still pinpoint just how right she was when she thought Paul for the crazy, beat-women type. Honestly, who else would try and force you to suck their dick in the middle of the daylight?

...When your friends were not five minutes away and in practical hearing distance?

(Briefly Leah wondered when she'd actually resorted to calling them friends. Hell, apparently great sex _was_ addicting.)

"Paul... We both know we're always gonna argue. Would you just back the hell off? I might even say 'I'm sorry.'" She wasn't gonna; for everything those imprinted bitches had put her through, every snide look at pack meetings, all the backhanded whispers... Rachel, her cousin and all the rest of them deserved every bad word Leah had to offer them.

Hell part of her wished she'd waited till Embry had imprinted to fuck him.

...Not that she really was aware that she was actually fucking him, but hey; you get the point.

"Sorry Leah. 'Sorry' ain't gonna cut it this time. You're going to suck my dick; like you so desperately want to." With those stoic words, Paul swiftly let down his cutoffs zipper, and unsheathed himself from the fabric.

Leah's eyes bulged.

Yeah, so maybe she could admit secretly wanting to sleep with Paul too to herself, but she couldn't honestly say she'd believed he would do it...

"You can't be seri-" Paul grabbed the back of her head, stepped forward, and shoved himself into her mouth.

Paul groaned instantly at the hot, wet contact.

What a way to shut Leah Clearwater up... He should've done this years ago.

Tightening the hand he had wedged into her ebony black tresses, (thanking for the first time again that it was long, he had more to grip) Paul began to move her head on him. He was confident that Leah wouldn't bite him... As much as it seemed like a bitchy-Leah thing to do. Paul knew for a fact that if he ended up coming out of this with half a dick, _no_ dick or even just _teethmarks_ on Paulie the second he wouldn't waste time killing her.

Was he that evil? When it came to Leah... He really didn't know. For all her ferocity, their dynamic explosions that brought amusement and even sometimes outright worry from the rest of the pack Paul always wondered why an argument or an action hadn't escalated enough to actually send he and Leah into a deathmatch.

Had they had their squabbles? Hoh yeah. Bite scars on his ass, scratches on her throat... But never had they actually tried to _seriously_ harm one another because of something the other had did.

He was a dog chasing cars; he didn't know what to do with one if he caught it.

So, instead of focusing on the day when their brittle, can't-stand-you relationship finally broke in half Paul concentrated on her velvety pink throat swallowing him whole.

"Godddd Leah... Suck me bitch."

Leah almost gagged. Paul was full and thick in her mouth, the taste of him rich and salty from either the sweat of running patrol or the thick solution at the head of him when she took him in. He didn't taste bad at all... But the brunt force of his erratic thrusts were enough to nearly knock her off her knees.

(Which were scratched up now, by the way. Way to go Paul.)

Raising her hands, Leah placed them on his hard, muscular thighs to steady herself as she let Paul rock himself in and out of her throat. Why she wasn't biting his goddamned dick off, she didn't know.

Because really; he deserved it.

They all deserved it.

Leah couldn't deny the pleasing feeling of hearing her packmates laugh at a joke intended to hurt an imprint and her boyfriend; it wasn't a common occurence. In fact, when she did that usually every eye in the clearing was red with rage and they stepped closer to her, like it was only humanly common sense that kept them from ripping 'the threat to their lovelifes' apart.

So of course, when she heard the guys start to laugh after she called Paul an un-endowed prick who couldn't live up to his name she was damn happy with herself.

Especially when Jacob, Jared and Embry were the first ones to giggle.

Hell teasing Paul was the highlight of her day sometimes. If she always got results like this... (Minus the very public and rude nudity) She just might've egged him on more and more often.

Paul looked like he could sense what she was thinking. So far, so good.

Leah hadn't bitten him. Hell she hadn't even pushed him away, which was brilliant.

Girl was learning her place.

And Paul was content with himself to know that she knew she belonged on her knees in front of him, mouth open and recipient; even if he wasn't going to have any repeat performances of today. That'll teach that bitch for calling out his Rachel...

_'...Rachel. Holy shit... I didn't think about Rachel. What if Leah tells...!'_

"Listen here Clearwater," Paul began to speak, his words (though he was trying to growl) continuously interspersed with his throaty moans. "You don't tell a soul about this. Got it? One time thing this here; a bit of fun and a bit of payback for you sayin' that shit about my girlfriend. Got it?"

As if he could make her agree with him, the hand in Leah's soft black hair pushed her head even farther onto his shaft till nearly the whole entire length of him had disappeared down her throat. The muscles constricted, she made a gagging noise and Paul chuckled before pulling her head back again.

"I'm glad we agree. Now suck me good, Clearwater... So I can come in that pretty mouth of your's."

Once again his cockiness made her sick. His cock in her mouth, however, made her undeniably wet.

Or maybe it was just his control. Whatever.

Leah moaned around him in her mouth, delighting in the tingle it seemed to send up Paul's spine. He shivered a litte, a sharp breath escaping his thin lips.

"Dammit..." He hissed out, pushing the sharp V of his hips even further against Leah's face. Her mouth was so friggen magic... Hah, who would've guessed that such a weapon of mass destruction could bring such pleasure?

(It wasn't like Paul was George Bush or anything.)

He was so damn used to Leah running her mouth about untrue, mean bullshit and thinking she was the friggen leader of anything that he hadn't really taken any time to think that her plump, shimmery lips could be used for something else. Going back to what he thought about earlier, yes, he _did_ think her ass and tits could be used for something else but as it turns out her mouth was just as good.

As the burning coil began to form inside Paul's lower belly and heat began to stream through his extremities, he almost rethought his decision on this being a one-time thing too.

Leah was _good_ at this. So why not? Especially if there was not threat of Rachel finding out.

(He refused to be shocked about 'Holy shit! Imprints are _not_ all-consuming!'.)

He was drawing nearer and nearer to his release by the minute, and as the bubbling pleasure began to erupt from his balls and Leah sucked him hungrily, anxious for what he had to offer Paul was struck with yet _another_ thought.

Leah wasn't a bad-looking chick. By no means.

So why not pretty up her face a little?

As Leah moaned around him again, vulnerability a surprising turn-on and a companion to Paul's roughness, Leah nearly fell forward as Paul pulled himself out of her mouth.

She hadn't felt or tasted him come.

"What are you-"

Paul let out a roar of a growl. A beastly moan, as he held himself over Leah's beautiful face and felt his release rush out of him. Thich, white ropes of his come showered Leah's cheeks, nose, and lips and she jerked her head back with a shrill screech of displeasure.

 _'Now_ that _was good.'_

Paul released one last moan, a heaving sigh as he stroked the remaining spurts left in him out onto the cool grass at his feet. The majority of his load had hit it's target; and girl looked _pissed._

Not that he blamed her, because hey; he wanted to laugh at the sight of her. (Along with moan, because it was damn hot.)

Leah was staring at him with just the most awestruck, disbelieving gape to her mouth and eyes that Paul would've thought she'd seen a spaceship or something. It was unbelievably gorgeous. His liquid seed was dripping from her swollen, pouty lips. Maybe he'd managed to get some in her mouth too. That was two birds with one stone.

Leah wanted to get up and strangle him, as a drop of Paul's come let go from her chin and landed on her heaving breast below. When he smirked at her, again... Well she almost picked up the nearest rock and bashed his skull in.

"You... You.. You _son of a bitch!_ " Leah yelled at him, unsure of whether to wipe it away or not because as much as she hated the salty stuff on her face she didn't want it all over her hands either.

He chuckled again and pushed his soft, limp dick back into his pants. (Leah would later think she didn't want to see it go.)

"Calm down Clearwater... You look good. That might be the _only_ time I'll ever say that to you so you should fuckin' enjoy it." Paul had on a grin so wide it looked like it could've broke his face in two as he reached down and picked up a piece of Leah's tattered tank top. He threw the garment at her.

"Here, clean your face." The shredded piece of fabric landed in her lap and Leah's wide eyes looked down at it.

That... That _bastard._

"Well, I had fun. I'd remember this next time you think it's okay to call my girlfriend a blowjob slut. Okay Clearwater? If you ever think you'd like to get another taste, you find me."

Paul turned his back on her, shoved his hands into the denim pockets of his cutoffs and started to walk away; just like that.

Leah'd just been... Hell she'd been _owned._ The girl couldn't believe it. By Paul... The one person she'd sworn she'd never lose an argument to. Not that her being owned had been all bad but... Well the ending pissed her off. It wasn't anywhere near as satisfying as Jake's had been, or even Embry or Jared's... It was just...

Leah: Being left there with his sticky mess on her face and ass-naked without any new clothes.

"PAUL!" She screeched after him. It was _not_ going to end like this.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"...Bring me some clothes." She picked herself off the ground, and wiped her face.

He shrugged; and then he nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Be back in a minute."

Paul started the walk towards her house, and soon arrived. He hitched himself up the tree and unlatched her window. Slipping inside, he wandered to her closet. Garments of all shapes and sizes and colors hung in his face, a lot of blue hues; A lot of black but there was alot of everything else too.

For some reason he found himself picking out something nice.

A pretty, sparkly blue wrap-around shawl that hung off the hip; He liked her hips, and it wasn't like Leah wore underwear alot anyway and the fabric wasn't sheer so it wasn't really gonna be a problem. Next he sought out a plain black bikini top, after rustling through her drawers.

(Couldn't help but think twelve year old pantyraid.)

But most of all, what unnerved Paul as he shimmied back down the large tree outside of Leah's window was how many things he was suddenly finding that he liked about the shewolf. He really liked her in a bikini too when he thought about it.

Still... Her big mouth was an issue. Though not always for long.

Yes... Paul now knew how to shut her up.

Maybe having Leah back in the pack, wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	5. Quil's Insecurity

**Who likes talking Dirty?  
Who would play sexy music to set the Mood?**

_Night 5: Quil's Insecurity._

 

 

 

 

The night was warm; a crisp spring evening that was nice enough to wear shorts but you still thought to bring a sweater. Leah had surprisingly found herself wanting to go for a walk despite the late hour and the catastrophe that happened the day before.

Or was Paul the reason she was out now?

Leah wasn't quite sure. In all honesty, what had happened in the hours past frightened her a bit, but no major shock; More like surprise. Paul had seemed to come out of nowhere and it wasn't like he was the face she really wanted to see. Especially after the blowout they'd had in the phasing meadow. But yet, here she was; Alone, walking through the woods at something like one AM.

Some would call it stupidity.

Leah called it discovery.

Over the past week she'd had more than a few encounters with the pack in ways she'd never thought of before. Fantasized about, yes... Not thought they would actually ever happen.

Yet Jacob took her in the garage. Jared screwed her on the knoll. Embry snuck through her window. And Paul caught her by surprise.

Most of it was downright intriguing. Just why was her luck doing a complete three-sixty? It was as if fate itself had suddenly changed it's mind about imprinting and it's incredible prowess, and decided Leah was in need of some excitement and stuck around for the ride. It confused her to no end but god; Deep inside, she loved it.

Hmm... No. Not even _deep_ inside.

She brushed a hand over her long-sleeve clad arms, smoothing away some goosebumps that just seemed to emerge at the thought of the last week's charms. Tonight she wasn't quite sure what she'd find; But morning, noon or midnight so far hadn't been disappointing at all. This evening she hoped, didn't break the chain.

Leah was enthralled with herself, actually. There was a spring in her step as she moved through the wooded groves, hopped over rocks embedded in the black earth and ducked under hanging branches. In the last week, Leah had slutted it up to a level she'd never thought capable of herself. Every man she'd slept with, had someone special waiting at home. Every man had someone special who was content to hate her. So that just made it all the more fun.

Jacob had the little halfbreed Renesmee; Spawned from the evil stupidity that was Edward Cullen and Bella Swan (Who he'd once pledged his life to). He'd still fucked her in the ass. Felt surprisingly good too.

Jared left Kim waiting at home, heated after a fight that had sparked his enthusiasm in the female shifter. He was amazingly tender; Reminded Leah of Sam a little, but before she got too deep into her thoughts Jared was called home by his boring bitch of a girlfriend.

Embry... Embry was the lone single man of the group but it wasn't like he didn't have a million and one other fuck buddies on the side that he paid visits to. But as Leah remembered it (and she didn't remember much), Embry paid her _way_ too many impressive compliments to have someone better than her he could run to.

Lastly there was Paul; Puppy of Jacob's sister, Rachel Black. Rachel always was the snotty one. Leah and she had been friends up until the time which Emily moved in with Sam. Bada-bing bada-boom; Instant poison and hatred. Yet it wasn't Rachel Paul held to the ground and made suck his cock.

So Leah figured...

Maybe it was the excitement of finally having all the attention focused on her again for awhile, from the boys she'd grown up with and loved.

Or maybe it was the thrill of doing a behind-the-back suckerpunch to every single one of those cruel, abusive stuck-up brats who'd taken the men she'd cared so much about and warped them into ghosts of themselves.

Either which way, Leah'd mostly enjoyed herself while doing so and if the chance came up again... Was she a bad person to commit?

**(** _**'If Emily can do it, so can I.'** _ **)**

Leah shoved aside the branch of a spruce tree and jumped from an old rotting log. Yes; Hyper she was. But at the same time, Leah found herself carrying a natural sort of melancholy with her this evening that just made the night seem more magical.

It was dark, warm... With her brother in the house all the time and that goddamn Xbox Leah'd been stupid enough to buy for his birthday it was wicked to have some peace and-

...Quiet?

Leah paused; Her head turned this way and that. Her sensitive ears (thanks to phasing) picked up on a low, pulsing beat. Music.

_The way you move yah body babe, It drives me wild. (It's automatic.)_

Raising a finely primmed eyebrow, Leah began to make her way through the wilting trees and overturned roots to find the source of the sound.

_Sexy and you don't even know it babe; You gotta know it babe. (It's automatic.) Like what you do, the way you're doin' me._

It was getting closer... Mixing with other sounds. It sounded like... Grunting. But not the good kinda 'FUCK ME HARDER' grunting, more like like something that you'd hear coming out of some butch tennis player on CNN.

Leah knew that grunt.

So when she finally parted the last two trees standing in her way, she was shocked to come across none other than her pack brother Quil; Pounding fist after fist into the trunk of a tree.

He'd brought with him a small boombox, atop it an iPod dock. It was sitting on a stump a few feet away from where he stood apparently trying to kill some harmless tree.

Leah didn't really know how to feel; Confused or just downright creeped out. It wasn't like anyone else decided private boxing lessons at nearly two AM were the norm.

But hey; There he was.

"Quil...?"

The poor lad nearly jumped out of his skin. He let out a loud curse and turned around to face her like she was one of the bastardly vampires they hunted on a regular basis.

"Leah! Jesus christ!" He exclaimed, face the host of a series of emotions that blew over his skin like sand over a desert. His naked chest was coated in a fine sheet of sweat, glinting in the dim light of the fire he'd started from a few sticks and branches in the middle of the small clearing.

Of course, Leah was used to seeing the guys shirtless... Hell if she wasn't around, Leah knew quite possibly they'd do most of everything completely naked. (When not in the public eye anyway.)

But standing there, seeing Quil in that special light and watching the orange tint of the flames dancing across his sweat-laden chest Leah couldn't help but notice Quil had bulked up a little. Even more than the impressive physique being a shapeshifter had gifted them with. See Leah had never taken any of their hands-of-god crafted chests for granted. But Quil... Well, he'd never been the most impressive of the pack.

Embry had a natural modesty; But he _really_ had nothing to be modest about. Paul was hotter than a drought. There was just no denying that. Jared was a kidder and he loved to laugh, but he also took his physique very seriously and Leah knew that. The boy still went to the gym occasionally. Jacob was just totally confident and he worked what he had in a way that made Leah think Isabella Swan even stupider and more insane than normal. And Sam... Of course, he had that whole 'older guy, totally mature and he's so hot that he knows it' thing going on, since he was always in control.

Quil... Leah knew he was good-looking; All the guys were handsome, no doubt. Quil just wasn't as up there with the rest of them. But would that ever make her think of him as _not_ damn drool-worthy?

Absolutely not.

(Even if the whole Claire thing was way too damn pedophilic for her taste.)

"Sorry... What the hell are you doing out here dude? It's like, nearly three."

"Oh... I didn't think it was that late. I'm just... Uh," He did that alot too; Leah'd noticed. Quil stuttered sometimes, like he wasn't quite sure how to word his sentences just right. "I'm just workin' out a little..."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't think I'm callin' you hot er anything here Ateara but look down at your abs and then take a peek at your biceps."

Swear to god, the poor boy flushed with embarassment.

"That's kinda nice of you Leah... For a change." Leah rolled her eyes. "Butttttt I'm not as stupid as everybody thinks I am you know. I know I need to bulk up."

Now that caught Leah's attention.

She walked a little further into the meadow and over to the boy, eyeing the deep dents, gouges and splinters Quil had managed to tear out of the tree trunk. She snuck a glance at his knuckles, clenched and heaving with his heavy breaths. For some reason she expected them to be bleeding.

Though if they had, they'd be healed by now probably.

"I think you're a lot of things, but I've never thought you were dumb, Quil." The shewolf crossed her arms, her own skin glowing ablaze from the brilliant firelight. It made her look pretty damn subtley sexy standing there, watching him.

But for Quil, it was her words that stood out most of all.

"Really?" He hated himself for sounding like a puppy who had someone offering him table scraps. ' _Dammit Quil..._ Some _dignity would be nice.'_

"Yeah... Who said you were stupid? And 'bulk up'? What the hell man, you're massive already. Are you trying to look like one of those freaks in those speedo competitions on the beach?"

Just for emphasis... Maybe because his stomach looked washboard-fabulous she didn't know, Leah slid a hand down the planes of his chest to the V of his pelvis.

She felt him shiver under her fingertips.

"Uhhh... Yeah... I guess not. They're just weird. But still... I wanna look like Jake and Paul. They're so ripped... I think I just need to put a little more work into it, and I'll get a chest like their's."

...Did he really just say that out loud? Quil cursed inside.

He was such a friggen idiot. It wasn't exactly guy code to confess to a chick all your little insecurities and stuff... It was pretty damn gay. Another big No in particular was confessing said little insecurities to friggen Leah Clearwater.

It was like opening yourself up for a dignity bombing; Pressing that big red button that says 'Do Not Push.'

Yet he was a stupid goddamn fucktard and he let it slip.

Like the sad little boy he was, Quil found himself wanting to suddenly curl into a ball and wish he didn't exist. It wasn't as depressing as it sounded; Leah just had some damn sharp, embarassing words at her disposal and the bitch knew how to use 'em.

Get ready for it... Here it comes...

"You look fine to me... Geeze, don't be such a girl."

...That's it? That was it?

Quil'd seen his life flash before his eyes for a moment there, and all Leah gives him was some lame comment about talking like a girl? Christ... Who'd she been fucking lately that unlodged the stick in _her_ cunt so much?

"I'm not actin' like a girl... I just think I could look better; That's all..." He was wary... He was suddenly feeling some light, unpleasant feeling in his gut when he reread his own thoughts in his mind. 'Who'd she been fucking'... Some hot dude, of course.

Quil wouldn't even attempt to deny that Leah was gear. (Well, maybe he'd deny it to her _face.)_

So yeah, whoever she'd been screwing was guaranteed to be gear too. Honestly, Leah'd been something to stare at ever since she hit junior high... There wasn't no light reason why Sam dated someone four years younger than himself.

(Some girls just developed early.)

Hell every guy in high school had noticed Leah... When Quil first heard the stories about Sam taking Leah's virginity, well he was jealous. Not that he had the balls to ask girls out... But still. He wanted that too. Really badly.

But... Yet here Quil was; The only member of the pack, still a virgin.

Still had his V-card.

And the guys used to tease him to no end.

They still did... Just not about that now. Since they all found their imprints (minus Embry of course), himself included, they didn't joke about Quil becoming the forty year-old virgin anymore because they knew his situation.

Guy was doomed.

Claire; The one word. Did he love her? Of course, she was the most important thing in the world to him and he hated having to wait, yeah... But for her, he would. For her, he had to.

Claire was only three. He loved her platonically, like she was his little sister. He knew of course that as she got older, those feelings would progress to actual 'kiss me, hold me' love. But he wouldn't dare make an inappropriate move towards Claire until he knew for sure she was ready. Hell... Quil was going to be like, sixteen years older than her when that happened.

Say if he and Claire hooked up when she was eighteen; Quil would be thirty-four!

Sometimes, he couldn't really remember exactly how normal people outside their magical world thought... But Leah had stressed to him again and again how it wasn't normal, and how it was really damn creepy. How Claire maybe wouldn't wanna be with him when she got older, but hey he didn't want to think about that.

Main problem was this: Quil couldn't sleep with anyone. He had no experience what so ever... And it wasn't like girls were lining up to show him a thing or two when he had a flabby-ass chest, no muscles, and a little girl hanging off his neck twenty-four hours a day.

"Quil? Hey, did you hear me?"

Leah's annoyed, yet surprisingly quiet voice seemed to crack through the windshield of his mind's eye and he blinked; wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'You look fine and sexy to me.'"

Was that hard to say for her ego? Yes. Did Quil look like he needed it? Yes.

The poor guy nearly did a double-take; Bigger than the one Leah'd watched him make when Claire told him for the first time that she loved him in her own cute little way. It came out more like an 'I Wuv You'; It was adorable.

"Wha...?"

"Really? I gotta say it again?" Leah's tell-tale sigh.

"Oh, uh... No no, I heard you..." Quil thought he'd might as well go for the swan dive, and see if he got the calling off he'd expected the first time. "You're really hot too Leah... Really, really hot. Hella sexy."

Leah was a little surprised; But she managed to stammer out some words as she tried to ignore the ever-degrading 'hella'.

"Thanks, I guess... It's nice hearing that when I feel so ugly sometimes." She shrugged her shoulders; tried to make it seem like not a big deal but Quil caught on unfortunately. (Or, fortunately...)

Quil's second double-take and his eyes creased like he didn't believe her.

"What? How could you ever feel ugly?" He stepped toward her; Leah looked up into his kind, soft brown eyes and noted they glowed from the fire too; Right along with the rest of him in all his half-naked glory.

"I just do sometimes... I mean, when I had short hair I was friggen revolting." She chuckled softly at herself. There was no denying the truth. Quil's eyes creased some more, and the boy looked at her like she was friggen retarded with a capital R.

"I think you're gorgeous Leah, you're crazy if you think you're not..." His rough, clammy hand moved outward towards her; Quil began to stroke her arm. Inside he was mortified with himself; He expected her to punch him or something. Jesus, he couldn't believe he had the courage to touch her so tenderly... Around hot, pretty girls he tended to say stupid, cheesy shit... Make himelf look like a bigshot, when inside he knew he wasn't.

And it wasn't like he'd ever dreamt of Leah actually letting him touch her that way... But Quil was child-like enough (Naive, Claire's influence) to believe that sometimes dreams came true.

So, Quil timidly let his hand move to the hollow dips of Leah's sharp collar bones... Her skin was so warm, so soft underneath his hands. When she only stared up at him, soaking in his words with her beautiful blue eyes he found himself wanting to touch a lot more.

In for a penny; In for a pound.

"I think you're hot as all hell, Leah... I promise you. I would tap your ass all night long... Believe me, I would."

The honesty and the realism in his words almost scared her a little... She'd never before heard Quil talking so bluntly without sounding irrevocably inexperienced, unconfidant and, downright hilariously stupid.

But, after a minute passed, and Leah didn't say anything back... Something inside Quil started to ache a little.

"...Sorry, if I sound all weird..." He pulled his hand away. So he was shocked when Leah grabbed it because for a second there, that really didn't look like the direction that she wanted to take anything. (Yah know, with all that 'stunned silence' crap...)

"Quil... Why don't you date? Why no girlfriend? I mean... Claire's got years to go, right...?"

"Ohhhh... Yeah... She does I guess. But I try not to think about that... After all, I'd probably be a horrible boyfriend... I wouldn't know how to treat girls without sounding like a cheesy soap opera guy." He added a joking hint to his words.

But Leah took them completely seriously.

(After all... Jacob, Jared, Embry, Paul. Why the fuck not?)

"I can show you how."

"...Huh? Wha...?"

Holy crap... Was she intending that to mean what it sounded like? If she did, Quil should really ditch out on the situation and go buy a lottery ticket-

"I know you're still a virgin... And we won't go that far, but I'll give you an idea of what you're gonna be in for." Her calm look grew into that cocky smirk that was so accustomed to Leah's brilliant face.

And then she lifted his hand in her's, and placed it firmly on the swell of her C-cup breast.

Quil blushed so red Leah thought steam might've started to shoot out the poor boy's ears and for a single second there... His grip tightened on her boob. Enough to let Leah know he was following her, and not completely and _utterly_ lost to the dumb stupor he now sported as he looked at her; His soft, caramel eyes tainted with a darkness that she had not ever seen before in Quil's eyes.

Leah figured, sure; Quil may not be a porn star... (But he certainly had the potential to be an A-Plus student.)

"I... I... Leah, what...?"

' _Yah know... Listen to enough of that stammering, and it might just start to get a little cute after awhile.'_ Leah thought warmly to herself. But she was here to show Quil how to be the rock-hard man she knew deep down inside that he was; He just hadn't given himself the chance to be that man yet. And speaking of rock-hard...

Leah lowered her gaze to the large mass that had formed in the groin of Quil's cutoffs. She wasn't entirely surprised; Virgins tended to get off a little easier and quicker than experienced guys did. When Quil caught where her eyes had slipped to, however he thought quite differently.

The hand not planted on Leah's tit flew to his crotch.

"Oh geeze... Leah, I'm sorry, don't hit me-"

"God Quil... Just shush. Jesus." That... Though a _tad_ bit annoying Leah was sure she could learn to love eventually. It was good for guys to have _some_ parts of their personalities to be not completely ruled by their overt cockiness.

"Sorry..." Inside Quil was still cursing at himself. He made his hand move away from his privates. _'Nut up or shut up dude... It's time. And believe me, if there was ever a time to not embarrass yourself it would be in front of the great Leah Clearwater.'_

So nut up he did; Quil reached out and turned up the knob on his little stereo; Increasing in volume the beat of the sexy song that had been playing.

(Hey; it was a nice touch.)

That same slow smirk spread across Leah's face again and replaced the look of annoyance she'd been sporting.

"Good thinking Quil... How does this feel?" She flicked her ocean-bright eyes down to the hand on her chest, then back up to his.

"Uh... Awesome. You have really cool boobs Leah..." ' _Fuck man, try not to keep sounding like a thirteen year-old... Damn Quil, you're screwing yourself here dude. I believe in you!'_

(Did Quil think he was pathetic for giving himself a mental pep talk? Nope.)

Much to his delight, she chuckled.

"Thank you. You've seen them... Hell all you guys have."

"Yeah... We-We don't mean to!" (Damn phasing...)

Leah only sighed.

"Quil, that's the part where you're supposed to act all macho and ask me if you can see 'em again."

"Ohhhhhh! ...Can I?"

Leah kinda just rolled her eyes. Pulled down the zipper of her sweater and shrugged off the V-neck of her t-shirt.

No bra.

Quil's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and he swallowed roughly like the most pleasurable bile of life was lodged in his throat, but he damn well wasn't gonna make a fool of himself again either so he repeated his mantra; ' _Nut up or shut up.'_

"Fuck Leah... Hot tits." Raised his second hand as the pulsating beat from the music began to inflate his confidence, and the flickering firelight danced patterns across her bare breasts he clutched her second twin hard in his palm.

God she was soft... Softer than he'd ever could've imagined.

So apparently Quil was into dirty talk; And apparently, the simplistic phrases he uttered didn't deter her much either because Leah found herself growing wetter and wetter between the legs by the second. And of course; that just spurred more dirty talk.

Quil drew a breath into his lungs. "I can smell you... You're wet for me Leah." His first smirk of the night.

Now _that_ took Leah off guard. The shewolf raised an eyebrow, her normally set jawline slacking a little with her shock. (Seems like she wasn't the only one who could unleash a surprise or two.)

"You heard me Lee." He didn't know why he called her Lee, instead of Leah... Honestly the guys were careful to watch what they called her. Often a slipped 'LeeLee' by their alpha resulted in a bruised ego. But, Leah didn't retort. She still looked surprised.

"You can smell that...?"

"Uh huh. Now I'll prove my point." He held his breath and prayed to god that she wouldn't hit him, and then Quil let his hand make a trek downwards and under the hem of Leah's shorts. "I wanna feel your hot little pussy..."

(Godddddd he was hoping he didn't sound like some horrible cliche'd pornstar wannabe.)

But then Leah sucked in a breath as his fingertips brushed her hairless, smooth, seeping slit... Really, the talking seemed like it was helping.

The small nub of Leah's nipple hardened even more under Quil's coarse palm; The rippled skin of her rosey areola raising his own goosebumps simply from the awareness of his touch on it; The reaction he got from her.

"Look at me."

Quil's eyes moved upwards to meet her's. Fuck, Leah looked gorgeous with her mouth slightly ajar, eyes cloudy yet glowing from the radiating light around the clearing and maybe just a little lusty for him too. "Look at me... Try and keep some eye contact during sex... It makes whoever you're screwing feel loved and into it." Her voice was soft... The way her oceanic blue eyes bore into his, Quil was believing her words too.

So he forced his head to mechanically move. Much to Leah's delight, the fingers that had dipped inside her shorts and panties began to move too and one of his digits pressed down on her clit in just the right way. On reflex Leah's head moved backwards, eyes closing... Softest sound Quil'd ever heard her make coming from her throat.

It was beautiful.

"Like that Leah?" He wanted to hear her answer him... He wanted to see if he really had just as many skills as the rest of the guys did to please a woman. Quil remembered the fantasies... The dreams, and the memories. Sam used to have Leah screaming; Absolutely _writhing_ with pleasure and the sounds she made rivalled the most harmonious orchestra. "Answer me Lee."

"Yup... Mmhmm... I do..." Her words were in short bursts but he could tell simply by the way she gulped as she said them (Or the way she shivered, when one finger delved even lower and entered her just by an inch or two) that she was being brutally honest.

(Not that Leah always wasn't.)

It was quite amazing, actually... How such a simple touch had Leah moulding to his every move right in front of him. He added a second finger to her hot, moist core; Her legs spread just a little wider until Leah was standing in a wide-spread V. He bent his fingers at the knuckle. Leah keened and Quil got instantly harder.

"God Leah... You're so wet. You're fuckin' soaked." He let his ego inflate, and he chuckled. "You smell good too."

The shewolf brought her eyes forward again and her lip quirked into half a smirk.

"You know what else?"

"What?," He asked, raising an eyebrow. The music was a soft background noise to their exploitations; Yet he somehow felt the scene wouldn't be the same if he shut the radio off.

"I can smell you too, sometimes... I can smell you now."

Quil's hooded eyes darkened again; A sear of red from the fire passing through the melted ebony of his pools.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I know for a _fact_ , that if I put my hand down your pants right now, I'd probably feel something a little wet on you." She flashed him such a dazzling little smile that, well, Quil just couldn't help himself.

"I see... I hope you're gonna check if you're right then." Quil twisted his fingers inside her cunt; The wetness that he smelt so poignantly, like the sweetest honey ever imaginable entwined down the entire length of his phalanges and then he found himself pressing his thumb onto her clit once more.

(He'd _really_ liked the reaction.)

Leah didn't know what it was... Whether it was Quil's newfound addiction to being a cocky, sexy man with a damn cute stutter, the private atmosphere they found themselves in, the sexy tune beaming out of the stereo or maybe she just wanted to add him to her collection; She didn't know.

But god, she wanted to touch him too the moment he fingered her clit.

The jut of her hip bones bucked forward, driving Quil's fingers even deeper inside her soaked pussy and Quil couldn't help but moan. It was like instantly, the girl before him was not the Leah Clearwater he'd spent the last few years being annoyed with and teased by. It was someone new... Someone usually concealed on the inside, who, he guessed, just needed the right person to bring her out.

Because _this girl,_ hohhhh she was interesting. Downright intriguing. Kinda sweet. And hot as hellfire.

Quil was shaken out of his thoughts though, when he heard the tell-tale click and zip of his cutoffs being shucked downward. His eyes tore away from Leah's, and he watched her hand maneuver it's way past his boxers, and straight to his hard, throbbing cock.

"Oh fuck... Goddammit Leah..." He muttered. Her hand seemed so small around him, so soft on his rigidity and he absolutely adored it. He'd dreamt of girls putting their hands on him of course, imagined them using their mouths too but this was the actual first time that he had the personal, realistic pleasure.

And with Leah Clearwater of all people.

Leah actually grinned at him too, when she noticed that little area between his eyes creasing... His muscles on the flat planes of his chest fluttering like his stomach was alight with a million red-winged butterflies.

Yes... How anyone could ever think Quil Ateara inferior was beyond her.

The only thing there was to disapprove of, though, was how the rhythm on her magic button simultaneously stopped with her touch to his rod.

"Keep touching me, Quil. Keep fingerfucking me; Don't lose your concentration." Her voice held no hint of malice; No hint of teasing. She told the boy she was going to teach him, and that was exactly what she was doing.

His face slacked immediately and he quickly nodded, before that same cocky smirk she had quickly come to love returned to his thin lips.

"Like my fingers in your pussy Clearwater?"

Quil pumped his fingers, pressed down on her clit again and she moaned; He grinned. "Answer me Leah."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Leah felt the want to do just that; God boy was getting to her.

"Yes." Her abdomen made another trek forward, encouraging his touch. The blue and silver piece of body jewellery hanging from her bellybutton caught and held the fire's glow, and her entire being just looked so warm and inviting that Quil found himself wishing he could lay her down, spread her out and just take her.

His dick throbbed in her hand.

Leah felt the light sensation, and she decided it was time Quil got his reward. Now, she was close; Not that she usually got off with so little touching, but maybe it was all the words coming out of Quil's dirty mouth. Her body was warm and fuzzy all over, heat coiling and spearing forth in her stomach and few more well-timed swirls of his thumb over her clit and Leah was sure she was going to be lost.

So, Quil had to get lost too.

Moving her hand to and fro on him, Leah started at the base and moved her way up to the tip where yes indeed she felt the small drops of his precum leaking from his slit. She couldn't help but release a breathy chuckle, almost choked from her lust.

"There it is."

"You're right; There it is. You gonna finish me? You better." He winked at her; It was friggen adorable and so fucking naughty at the same time that Leah's hand immediately picked up speed.

Leah bit down softly on her bottom lip (Quil thought the sight might make him come quicker), and reveled in the stiff power she held in her hand. Quil wasn't enormously large; Bigger than usual human men? Definitely. Being a shapeshifter just piled on more and more physical perks one after another.

Did he disappoint in size and length and width? Not at fucking all.

Soon as Quil's face scrunched and his fingers made a particularly sharp scissor inside her walls Leah knew he was a lot closer to reaching the peak of his pleasure then she'd originally anticipated.

The man blew out a hiss of pleasure, a sharp inhale followed by a lovely throaty growl that she knew came from deep inside the bowels of his gut.

"Fuck...," Quil muttered, "Make me come Leah, come on..."

By now though Quil was getting the hang of the amazing, blissful game of Sex. He didn't just wanna get off... Be damned, he wanted to see Leah's gorgeous face pull into a mask of ecstacy too.

So even as spiralling tendrils of heat began to circulate in his balls, and stream their way upwards into his abdomen and cock he knew he wasn't getting off alone; He wouldn't let himself.

"'Gonna make you come too... Hard. Want to Clearwater? Want me to make you come all over my fingers?"

There was another whimper as Leah's lips parted and her eyes closed and her hand squeezed him. Ohhhh god...

_'So close... Fuck Quil, come on, please, just once more-'_

Leah fell to pieces then. One more flick over her clit with his thumb, and he had Leah spewing sweet-scented wetness over his knuckles as her insides clenched and unclenched like she desperately didn't want his fingers to leave her body.

It was friggen magic.

But the best part was the was her face composed into this complete mask of utter delectability; A cover of pleasure, the look of immense wanton that turned Quil's resolve to mush and he came not four seconds later.

He released a howl almost like the chocolate furry animal contained within, and his heaving chest looked so powerful and full of unscathed wilderness that Leah knew instantly she would never consider Quil weak in her eyes again.

His warm, thick ropes of come soaked her wrist and hand, and slowing down her rhythm, Leah let her eyes meet Quil's again as the shewolf thoughtfully stroked him through the aftershocks.

"How yah doin'...?" She asked him softly. She never _was_ loud after sex; it was an impossibility for her.

"I... I'm good... _Better_ than good!" And just like that... Quil's smooth, I-can-have-anyone-I-want exterior melted back into his adorable impish face with the broad toothy grin and his twinkling caramel eyes.

(Was she said to see that exterior go? A little. Was she glad to see her real Quil? Definitely.)

"Gosh Leah... That was incredible!" Only Quil would think comments after a handjob were so politically correct.

She couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled his hand out of her panties and shorts. Then he... Actually smelled his fingers. And licked them.

Oh the joys of teaching virgins.

"Do I taste good?"

"Delicious." Devilish little grin he was sporting, Leah just wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"Well, good." Leah pulled the neck of her shirt back up over her head, poked her arms through the holes and then put on her sweater. Quil still looked drop-dead gorgeous standing there in the light from the fading fire, his dark eyes roaming her.

"You're a good teacher."

"I know." With that, Leah gave him a smirk, kicked some dirt onto the fire and started the walk home.

"Leah! Wait a minute!" His voice called out from behind her, so Leah paused in her step.

Quil only saw it fit to tell her... It was a decision made fast.

"I uh... I think I _will_ start dating!"

Leah's laugh echoed in the woods that night as Quil shut off his radio and the two parted ways. _'Right on, Quil.'_


	6. Sam's Revelation

**Who likes spanking?**  
Who has a Tattoo/Piercing fetish?   
Who does Leah look hottest with?   
Who's all about cumming inside?   
Which guy is the most Possessive?   
Who would draw blood during sex?

_Twilight 6: Sam's Revelation._

 

 

 

 

For the first time in a long time, Sam was unsure of how he felt.

Unsure of what to do.

It was like everything had flipped on a dime, the feelings that he'd thought had grown stale inside him with age coming back vibrant and alive to the surface of his skin, mind and heart and he was just so goddamn _pissed._

Growling to himself, fists clenched as they swung at his sides Sam savored the rough feeling of the gravel La Push road beneath his feet. In his pocket, he could feel just the tiniest little bump of Emily's old engagement ring. His mother's ring. She'd been washing dishes and then had to rush to the corner store to get some more dish liquid; Left her ring sitting on the counter, beside the sink and Sam didn't want it to fall or get lost.

It was his mother's ring... It meant a lot to him, even if Emily had asked him to work towards a an engagement ring with an actual diamond in it instead of the plain gold thin band that was his mother's. But that wasn't exactly the reason for his extreme rage. Hell no.

Jake... It started with goddamn Jacob. The ' _true'_ Alpha.

Sam had heard it, in his mind, almost _saw_ it as they ran patrol.

Jake was watching Leah's white fur (she'd become specifically lighter in color for some reason the boys did not know) gleam as she ran up ahead of him, (she was always up ahead) and for a second it was like he was mesmerized by her. More specifically her ass. Sam had heard a lot of things zoom through Jake's head like he was recalling a more than fond 'memory' of the two.

' _Fuck... I can't stop thinking about it. When we phase back, if I get the time, maybe I should ask her for a repeat performace... It was so friggen tight, so good, she looked so good...'_

Then Jake caught Sam's fine-tuned listening, and slammed his thoughts into a box with a crobar. Sam rose one wolfish brow at him, and like he'd expected... He was denied.

' _Nothin'... Just... Just thinkin' about when Nessie gets older. That's all.'_

Then before Sam could ask more, Jake had phased back, pulled on his clothes at the end of his patrol trail and ran off through the woods quicker than a human with a vampire on their tail. Leah was strangely ignorant to the whole of the mental conversation... Like she heard it, but she either knew to keep her mouth shut (which if it _was_ about Nessie, was a good move) or didn't want to rouse suspicion.

Sam really didn't think it was about Nessie.

Which made his blood boil.

How _dare_ Jacob Black lay a finger on what was his-...

Sam grit his teeth so hard in his skull one would think they'd have to be made of diamond not to crack. He kept doing that... He kept thinking of Leah, his ex-girlfriend, as _his._ His property, his to look after, to keep satisfied... He'd cheated on her, broken Leah's heart and was now engaged to her cousin with the very ring his mother had left him; The very ring he'd proposed to Leah with before imprinting.

Sam _knew_ Leah could never be his... Not again. Right?

God, if he actually thought about wanting Leah back again he was quite possibly the biggest bastard in the whole of the universe; Greater than even any friggen leech could be.

(Guess he was the biggest bastard in the whole of the universe.)

Jacob wasn't the only one.

Sweet, _innocent_ Quil even showboated a naughty fantasy or two involving the shewolf and it all just left Sam wondering what the hell had changed so quickly. Quil _never_ thought about dirty stuff, hell if he didn't have an imprint, sure enough the pack might've thought he was gay. But no sir; A few nights ago saw Quil thinking of Leah jacking him off out in the woods.

And he had his hands in Leah's shorts.

_No one_ should ever have their hands in Leah's shorts. (No one but him.)

Then, as if it was adding insult to injury Sam had overheard a phone conversation between Emily and Kim. Seems as if Jared had called out a name that was not so much his darling Kimberly's while they were in bed.

And lord be damned, he'd said _Leah._

That lead him to where he was right now.

Stomping off towards wherever he could smell his ex-girlfriend. Whether it meant sneaking in through her window, finding her on patrol, hanging out with some nameless other dude or just doing nothing at all. (Even if she was with her brother.)

Sam had made it _clear_ that no pack members were to get involved; It would only lead to hurt for the shewolf, as he'd known so well from experience and not only that but he was _still_ a man; He didn't want to see his best friends with their hands all over what was his-

What had _previously_ been his. What the fuck ever.

But he'd wanted to march over to Jared's first, and rip his so-called best friend's throat out. Even the animal inside Sam was snarling like there was a major threat to it's territory and Sam honestly didn't doubt that if the brown wolf that was Jared was standing before him at that moment, he just might've hurt him. Badly.

Then Sam would've paid a visit to Quil; He had an _imprint,_ same with Jared. Those two would never have business even _blinking_ in Leah's direction in the wrong way. Because if they did... If what Sam had witnessed weren't just fantasies, but _memories_ instead... That could mean only one thing.

Those pricks were using and abusing his LeeLee.

Fucking her, then running back to their imprints. _Cheating._

(" _Yeah Sammy, you would know about cheating wouldn't you.")_

Her words were a cold taunt in his mind... He'd never forget the way her eyes watered when she'd walked in on him and her cousin. For some reason, only now was he beginning to really understand what it felt like... To see someone you loved giving themselves to someone else like they'd given themselves to you; Laid it all out in offering. Even with Leah's vindictive, hurtful thoughts and preaches ringing in his head all day through the pack mind, Sam was only beginning to understand now.

And it hurt.

(Wait... Did he mean 'Someone you _love_?')

Sucking in a heavy breath, Sam looked up at the golden circle in the big blue sky until his irises burned. The salty scent of the sea was fresh today, almost sweet when it mixed with the soft scent of the yesterday rain and it tickled his fancy in a way that once only Leah's hair could.

Yes... She would be at the beach.

Taking a left, Sam began to make his way there.

He could see it now... Her long, flat, gleaming stomach soaked in the wetness from the ocean and dripping. Water droplets moving into the deep valley between her breasts as it seeped from her long curtain of hair that matted into tendrils. Those legs that stretched to high heaven, that he used to run his hands up and down even in the middle of class just because he could; Because he wanted to feel her soft skin, intimately so that she'd know what was going to happen as soon as he got her out of that god-forsaken math entrapment. (Or even into the janitor's closet.)

And that bikini... Well ever since phasing, Leah's clothes had left next to nothing to the imagination.

Sam envisioned instantly all the swimsuits he knew his LeeLee to own. There was the lilac-colored one; It had strings that tied at the hips and in the middle of her bust. The plain black one. For some reason, black just made Leah all the more sexier. She had some multi-colored ones; One was zebra-striped in yellow and green, another was this shiny bluish-green mixture of sequins and lastly Leah had a bright red one.

That was Sam's favorite.

He didn't know why; But it was. (He refused to acknowledge the fact that the skimpiest piece of clothing his dear Emily owned was a sheer blouse.)

Soon the gravel underneath Sam's feet turned to sand; He'd made his way onto the parking lot of the beach. He gazed his eyes over every rock, every log and the flat beachfront, looking for his LeeLee.

She had to be here.

But, at first glance, the La Push beachline was vacant and empty.

Deserted.

Sam cursed softly. He felt his irritation ratchet up another notch and god _dammit_ he was not in the mood for this today. With small hope remaining that she may have gone farther down on the beach instead, he began to make his way along the rocky shoreline.

Besides... He and Leah shared some very special memories on the less-frequented second part of La Push's long limber beachfront.

And sure enough, as Sam grew closer and closer to the final large outcropping of rock that he had to leap to get to the special sandy spot, he began to smell her. God, he could recognize Leah's scent anywhere... The only time he couldn't, was when it was buried beneath the scent of his imprint's.

Putting one foot on the hard stone, and heaving himself halfway over with next to no effort he was rewarded with Leah being in his direct line of sight... Lying upon a rock, knees and calves dangling in the deep blue sea... A rock which Sam would never ever forget.

Sam paused; He knew Leah could probably hear him, smell him... Maybe even see him, but it looked like she had her eyes closed. Arms crossed behind her head, fingers of one hand twisted in her long velvety hair she was clothed in Sam's favorite bikini and looked drop dead gorgeous.

It made Sam think about the last time they'd spent on that rock together... The first and last time, one of the best days of his life that he wouldn't even let imprinting smear his memory of.

_She looked so beautiful... Writhing her soft flesh up against his own as he pleasured her with his fingers and mashed their lips together. He didn't want to close his eyes, he wanted to watch every single flicker of emotive love that flashed across her face._

_Tonight was going to be the night. Had they decided? No. Had he? Sort of. Honestly, it really seemed like she had already decided too with the way she breathed soft 'I love you's against his mouth, let his hands wander with no shyness or hesitancy and her lips just... They tasted even better tonight. He didn't know why, but he loved it._

Sam's throat went steadily drier as he remembered more and more of the night Leah gave herself to him. He wasn't a virgin when they started dating, no... He was almost eighteen, she was barely fifteen but god she had an eagerness that made her irresistable; And she had no major qualms with who and when his first time had been.

(Besides, what guy wants to keep revisiting his first sexual encounter? You last about a minute and then explode in all undignified glory; Screw that.)

Climbing down over the rock and making his way nearer to his velvet-skinned LeeLee, his heart began to beat a mile a minute. See... That was what made imprinting so hard on the both of them. His body plastered himself to her cousin everytime he saw her, felt her... But it seemed like his heart was at a constant tug of war and sometimes, almost all the time Leah won.

Soon he thought he'd be torn apart.

The red bikini stood shockingly out against her copper skin, the glittering water gleaming where random drops had sprinkled her knees and thighs. Sam's deep brown eyes roamed over every inch of Leah's body; Nothing had changed, at least not that he could see-

...' _What is that?'_

Sam's eyes locked on some particular black markings that were settled low, reallyyyy low on his LeeLee's hips. They seemed to dip downward, past the hemline of the fiery red bikini bottoms and maybe even graced the top of the jewel Sam still called himself lucky enough to see and touch years ago. Ebony, dark, elegant swirls like the enchantments you'd see on a fairytale book; A pretty pattern. Leah had gotten a damn tattoo.

He'd always _loved_ tattoos.

Christ, Sam had spent the better part of their last year together as a couple going over designs with her. He'd wanted his girl to get a tattoo of his name... They were engaged, it was celebratory. He was gonna get one too; Big, bold letters. ' **Leah'** , right across the back of his shoulders.

Then, two weeks after he proposed, Sam phased for the first time... Disappeared for a month. God, he was a bloody monster, he _couldn't_ have went back to her... He couldn't of. (Then again, if he'd known she was going to phase sometime in the future he probably would've.)

But he did return... When he finally got his head back on straight. Sam's fingers began to mill almost nervously in the denim of his cutoffs as he remembered the nights he spent alone, away from his family, cold and hungry in the woods until he taught himself to hunt; To phase with a semblance of control; To un-phase, to monitor and master all the wolf behaviours that crossed the wires in your brain when you'd come to learn you did not inhabit your body alone anymore.

It was a little like losing your sanity.

Of course, when he finally got the 'okay' from the Elders to return to general society, despite Harry's protests Leah's house was his first stop; Even before his mother's. He climbed the tree, slipped in through her window and woke her at three AM. With his new heightened senses, he could faintly smell the salt of her tears. Harry had said she cried herself to sleep every night, fearing the worst... That it hurt his old heart to hell to have to lie to his little girl when he'd known all along where Sam was.

Of course, when she'd awoken she thought it was a dream. He'd kissed her like she was his water in the desert. Salvation. Leah knew it was real then and honestly, they spent maybe the whole of fifteen minutes talking before Sam just... He couldn't contain himself.

It was the roughest sex Sam could ever remember having. Man, it was still the roughest he'd ever had. (Sammy Junior twitched a little; Fond, fond memories.) The smell of her arousal, it was... It was the most delirious thing he'd ever experienced.

He didn't mean for it to be like that of course, but well... Shifter-on-human sex, as all the guys had learned required a lot of holding back and with Leah, he wasn't aware of that. He gave her bruises and bites and scratches and... He thought maybe she was going to be mad, but he woke up the next morning to her loving, beautiful smile... A kiss to his lips, like she was _just so happy_ , that he was okay.

For three weeks, Sam decided he could cope with his furry secret until he was allowed to tell his lover the truth; That maybe everything could go back to the way they wanted it to. Sam could finish paying for that house out by the beach, he could shop around for a better, bigger engagement ring that his LeeLee deserved and they could go and get inked; Together.

And then Emily Young came to visit.

Sam felt the tiny bulge in his pocket again; The ring he'd proposed to Leah with, the ring he ended up giving to her cousin... The ring Emily wished were different.

He tightened his hand around the seemingly-forgotten trinket.

Leah went ahead, got her tattoo... He needed to get a closer look. He could tell from here, that even if the swirling pattern wasn't quite the 'Leah' tattoo he'd thought she'd get, that it looked so damn good.

But still; He needed a closer look.

Sam finished scaling the towering shelter of the rock wall, and leapt to his feet on the other side.

God, how could he not have friggen noticed...? He'd seen Leah almost naked a million times since she started phasing. Had she really become so secretive that she didn't even want him to look at her body anymore...? She didn't want him to watch her, admire her beauty...?

"Shouldn't you be patrolling with Jared?" She could smell him, feel him close and of course, hear him by now. (She would never forget the distinctive rhythm of Sam's heart.)

Sam almost growled as his mind was returned to the matter at hand, and instantly; He felt his body tremble with rage. _Jacob. Jared. Embry. Quil. Paul._

All the fuckers who had no right to think about what was his. He waltzed over and sat down beside Leah like a man on a mission, rolling his eyes.

"You never get any nicer, do you?" (He remembered how nice she was... How he ruined it. How her Dad's death ruined it, the loss of her friends, her femininity... Everything seemed to crash around her. ...Then he hated himself for saying it. Fuck. Hey, he was pissed.)

She gave him the finger; He rolled his eyes. He used to love Leah's scarce temper, but today, now, it was only aggravating him.

Then he let his eyes roam over the body which used to be his. They paused at the swell of her breasts.

_He closed his mouth around her pink nipple, eliciting a moan from her and he plucked and pulled at the little peak until Leah's chest was bucking, raising up to his mouth below him and she looked just so friggen beautiful. Her skin tasted so sweet, so pure... All his._

They trekked downward, to the jewel perched in her bellybutton. Fuck he loved piercings... Not the freaky, bar-through-the-nose thing, or the hundreds-in-one-ear thing, but just a demure, little, sparkly trinket that glittered in the middle of Leah's flat, smooth stomach that turned him on to no end. Today's bellybutton piercing was a dangler, a pretty light blue heart.

_Sam kissed his way down her stomach, her back arching to entice him further down. Stopping at her belly, he took the piercing between his teeth and tugged at it before dipping his tongue into her bellybutton and savoring the feel of the warm metal between his lips. LeeLee's body was writhing beneath him, panting... All his._

Finally, Sam's darkened orbs paused on the intricate black swirls that marred the tanned skin of her pelvis and below. He growled; Outright. So help him god, if Jacob or Paul or anybody fucking else had seen the rest of that tattoo before him he was going to-

"Look, what do you want?"

He'd better get to the point.

"Have you slept with anyone else after we broke up Leah?"

(Maybe he wanted to know even if they _weren't_ in the pack. Punishment for all.)

"What?" She sat up at that, black hair falling in elegant waves down over her bikini-concealed breasts and a little below. Shit, she looked so beautiful with long hair... The day he'd ordered her to cut it, Sam felt like crying himself. "Pretty sure that's none of your business Sam."

Oh it _was_ his business. _'What the hell am I saying...? It's not... I don't deserve that much of a say.'_

(But holy hell, he wanted it.)

"Just answer the goddamn question Leah." No petname right now.. That would come later, once she told him the truth... Once she told him who he could kick the shit out of. Once he made her see that Sam Uley would _always_ be the only one for her. (Christ, it was like the animal inside himself was even howling.)

' _Mineminemine.'_

"Fuck you! Why the hell should you care?" How dare he...? As soon as she'd smelt him walking up the shoreline, that piney, october-ish, after-the-rain scent that she'd come to love about her Sam Leah knew that this couldn't have been good. He never bothered with her... Not anymore. Not unless she'd done something wrong.

It wasn't like she _hadn't,_ done anything wrong as of late, so... Leah didn't want such a confrontation. She could never keep anything from Sam... Her worst enemy was her worst weakness.

"Don't be like that, I friggen care because you're mi-... I care Leah, believe me. Now _answer_ me." Emily's (his mother's) ring in his pocket felt like a dead weight, dragging him down, trying to hold him to the very spot where he sat because he wasn't allowed to _want_ Leah. It defied the rules of imprinting. Yet he'd almost said it.

"I'm what?"

"Answer. The friggen. Question."

Leah slapped the rock she sat on with an open palm, clearly in frustration. (Looked hot, all flustered.)

"No."

"Leah..." Sam growled softly. Her finely primmed eyebrow rose at that. Sure, she was no stranger to the guys growling at her for all kinds of reasons but that... That _look._ It was like night had descended, in Sam's eyes only.

The warm brown that she used to love so much had turned a dark, predatory black.

And his gaze was intense.

Like staring the black wolf that he was, right in the face.

"...So what if I have? You gave up the right to care, remember?"

Something snapped inside of him; The ring burned in his pocket, and then everything just went to hell.

Leah squeaked out in surprise when her bare back met the flatstone of the hard rock and Sam's lips were a firm, demanding press against her's. The kiss was desperate, punishing, like a physical scolding that Sam just couldn't hold back anymore. The fire of anger, hurt and betrayal stoked in his belly and using the delicate part of her lips to his advantage, Sam slipped his tongue inside.

Fuckkkkk, he'd missed the taste of her.

Leah's hands began a rapid push-shove motion against his chest, trying to shove him off but really; It wasn't going to happen. To him, he'd set his mind to something and it was like the animal inside him agreed... The imprint ache was absent. No burning, bubbling feeling in his chest like he might cough up his lungs. No pain, no yearning... Nothing for Emily at that moment but the thing between his legs was damn sure longing for Leah.

Sam grabbed her wrists; Pinned them to the rock at her sides. She would've stopped battling him eventually... She had to still love him.

(Because he still loved her.)

When the kiss finally broke, Leah's eyes were like hellfire and Sam almost feared that she was going to spit at him or something.

"You... Sam, get _off."_

"No. You slept with them didn't you? You fucked Jacob, you let him fuck you. All the guys. They cheated."

Leah swallowed roughly. So, he knew. She'd thought that day in the clearing when Jake let his memories go on abashed that Sam would suspect something. But honestly, Leah hadn't expected _this_... Maybe a good yelling at; Maybe even punishment, Sam's teeth in her neck and her white body pressed to the forest floor in rebuke. But no... Sam above her and his lips on her's wasn't just.

It was unfair, and uncalled for... Because that gesture had just hurt more then all the things her ex-lover had said to her in the last three years.

"Yeah... I slept with 'em. Not Quil or Paul, but... Yeah, I slept with Jared and I slept with Embry and I slept with Jake."

Sam's grip tightened on her wrists; She winced. His blood began to boil.

"...Why? How could you?"

"How could I _what_? It's no use to you who I sleep with Sam, now get the hell off me..." She desperately hoped Sam couldn't hear the pounding of her heart in her chest; But she knew he did. Hope was lost. It was like... It was like an endless circle. No matter how many times she prayed for it to end, it always happened again.

Sam spoke to her, she answered. Sam kissed Emily, her chest hurt. Sam told her to get over it, and move on... She came close to crying and left before it could turn into such a disgraceful thing. It was... It was endless.

And it _hurt._

Then there was the location... Leah looked away from the dark depths of Sam's eyes and at her wrist; Pinned to the rock in his tight grip. This rock... The sea before them. Leah almost cringed.

"No." His answer was quick and to the point.

He just wanted her to understand... Jesus, she had to understand. He loved her, he'd always love her... The imprint just wouldn't let him. But today Sam Uley was determined in a way he hadn't been before; Today she would be his and he would be her's, for no matter how short the time and no matter how much pain it would cause him.

(Had he drawn the conclusion that he was selfish? Yes... He wasn't so ignorant as to not ponder that. Here he was, above her... Looking down at her with all the want in the world now, but had he been able to look at her that way for the last few years...? No. Maybe, Sam couldn't deny, that he'd felt content to always have her in his pack... It was like having Emily _and_ Leah. He didn't have to give her up entirely... Not if he still had that kind of sentinel power over her. That was why, it occured to him, that it hit him so hard when she left his pack and joined Jacob's.)

Leah was on her way to leaving him, maybe getting over him and... That couldn't happen. That wasn't allowed.

(Sam didn't know how much the two sides of Leah were at war as well... Sometimes she _wanted_ to leave him behind; Other times she didn't.)

"Sam..." She was grinding her teeth, he could see it. Sam was so hard it probably hurt, she could feel it. Leah inhaled and blew out the deep breath she'd nearly choked on when he kissed her. Here, again, after three years... After so much heartbreak.

_It was a little chilly... She was so unsure. At the young age of fourteen, she'd given him everything she could so far but Leah wasn't an idiot; She knew Sam wanted more. He'd never pressured her; God no, he was the idealistic boyfriend... His only epic fail was leaving the goddamn toilet seat up but even that had drastically declined in the last few months. Holding Sam tighter to her, feeling his body heat above her Leah knew she wanted him; Knew he wanted her._

_She just didn't know if now was the right time or not._

_Then he kissed her. And the waves crashed behind them._

_"I love you."_

_Yeah, it was time._

"I can't take it, Leah. You know how I feel, and... And I _know_ you don't give a damn because it's not my right; I know it's not, I agree with you... But does that stop me? No. It won't. You think I would be with Emily right now if I had the choice? You think it wouldn't be you who I slept with every night!"

His arms were braced on the rock, on either side of her head now and Leah wasn't quite sure when she'd succumbed to laying on her back below him; Looking up at him as he seethed but it was an intimidating angle... A familiar one. But it was his words, that he kept saying to her over the last three years that honestly, hurt Leah the most. You'd think the same repeated phrase over such a long period of time would lose meaning... But no. Hell, sometimes even 'I Love You' lost the integrity when it was said so timelessly but Sam's words... Never.

All the time, he told her, he made it clear that if it wasn't for fate tying him to another, that he would be with her. That it would be Leah he hugged and kissed every day instead of Emily.

But... But Leah hated hearing that! Because... Hell, if he had the free will to _know_ that, to say it, why didn't he have the will to... Just do it...? And... If what he said was true, utterly, and _completely_ true, it hurt her such a damn awful lot to know he was a prisoner inside his own heart...

That she wasn't the only unhappy one.

(Would she ever wish that on Sam? Even after what he'd done to her? Never.)

So she kept repeating herself too. Until something changed... Hell, they always would.

"Yeah... So... So _what._ " She turned her head away from him and heard his jaw snap; Clench with his anger. "You say that hopeless, heartless _crap_ but you're still with her, aren't you...? You're still fucking her every night in the bed that was supposed to be _our's!_ The house you bought for _me!"_

Sam's heart stilled for a moment; It did, everytime.

"I would change it, if I could-"

"You can't! You won't..." Leah paused; Closed her eyes. Yes, she was no idiot... Even on the days when she knew leaving Sam would mean losing everything she held dear she knew leaving him was for the best. That she would _never_ , be truly, completely happy if she let him hold her heart like this. ...Moving on was better for everyone. "...And I can't. Get off; Get the _hell_ off me Sam!"

The fire in Sam's belly grew higher; The rumbling, the constant pounding inside his brain of his wolf wanting to unleash itself got worse and for a second a tremble shot through him... A tremble that reminded him of the horrible day he took away Emily's beauty.

He would _not,_ he would _die_ before he did to Leah what he did to Emily. So... He did the only thing he could think of.

Sam kissed her again; Pressed her hips down to the rock with the weight of his own.

Leah growled against his lips, and bit down hard... She could feel the hot, hot flesh of his palms locked around her wrists and at the flat expanse of her pelvis, where her skin met the V of his hips, he seemed to be burning; The burning man, latching onto what life had taken away from him with desperation. (We've all been there...)

Even as his lips bled, he did not stop kissing her.

(Leah would be a skank... A whore; A worthless girl with no self-respect if she said she enjoyed kissing him... The woman who made the meaning of 'Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right.'. A weakling... Letting herself by used, for the one who'd hurt her's own selfish need to make himself feel right again.)

Leah'd never proclaimed to be a saint.

So with that thought in her head and in her heart... And knowing that Sam would never be able to leave her cousin;... She began to move her lips against his own, and the fists she'd formed slackened into limpness.

It was sort of like giving up... If this was what fate had wanted her to be, then... So be it.

Besides... Jacob. Jared. Embry. Paul. Quil. ...Why not the one who'd started it all...?

When Sam felt her lips moving against his own, his dark eyes opened to see her's closed... And in response, the kiss softened to something much more delicate, and refined... He kissed her like he wanted to.

With all the love in the world.

But still... She had to know; Leah had to learn, that she was his; Sam Uley's forever and always.

So just like that, as soon as the angry, passionate kiss had begun Sam's lips left her own and made a quick trek downward; Pausing at the side of her neck, by her throat, where he could practically hear the pulse of her blood pumping throughout her veins. Instantly, Sam was mermerized... Enchanted by the dull sound, the soft, tender fluttering of her pulse and his eyes were drawn like a lamb to the slaughter when she tilted her head back.

LeeLee was always a sucker for her neck.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle against her throat. _Now_ she was caving to him, submitting, like the shewolf that she was should... Bearing herself to him, laying herself out for him like she had years ago. Obliging her silent request, Sam pressed a tender kiss to her hot skin. God, he'd always loved her neck... It was one of his favorite parts of her body. Letting his tongue flick out so that he might taste the copper pallor, Sam envisioned the times where he and Leah would cuddle on the couch or in bed, and he enjoyed himself endlessly just by tainting her skin with the purple bruises of his love for her; Sucking and kissing, biting even. After he'd phased, well... The need to bite her ratcheted up an entire notch and more often than not Leah found herself with some touchy teeth marks on her neck.

Sam wasn't the only one remembering those fond times... Leah recalled the feeling of her skin being aflame. Not hot naturally, like it was since she'd shifted for the first time, but... Different. Alive, burning, tingly... It was an amazing feeling. When he kissed her there, when he bit her, it was like... Leah felt rejuvenated; Refreshed, claimed and... Important. Loved, needed.

Like now... So familiar.

Leah could feel his lips trail up and down the column of her neck, could smell the hindred scent of pine trees and something tangy like his sweat from the walk there. Together it made an all-encompassing threat to her defiance. (Not that she hadn't already given herself up.)

His lips felt so good on her... The more he kissed, though... The more her chest burned. (Only this once... Then never again.) When Sam's mouth left her throat he dragged his smile down through the valley of her breasts and straight down the planes of her stomach until he reached her bellybutton. He'd always liked her piercing... She found herself wearing rings with an 'S' more often than not when they were together, and even afterwards; In the phasing meadow, when Sam thought there were no eyes on him Leah'd caught him staring at her; Devouring her mentally when his pack brothers were unable to read his thoughts.

Leah would never forget the feeling of his eyes on her.

Sam locked his teeth around the steel bar through Leah's skin and begin to gently tug. The aquamarine-toned heart glittered in the light from the sun, reflecting diamonds and unameable shapes across the rocky forefront of the beach.

God Sam just adored how her tummy unconsciously angled up; Her hips brushed his own even more, wanting to feel him, loving how he touched her. All his; She always would be. Sam took pride in knowing no other man would ever get the same reactions out of Leah Clearwater and no man ever had.

It was just like Sam remembered it, remembered her... So eager, so excited only... There was one thing missing. And that one thing meant alot.

"LeeLee."

He spoke against her tummy, and her body stilled beneath him.

"I want to hear you."

Leah was silent. Was he really asking...? His voice held a whole lot of authority; Like he was talking to a lower-ranked member of the pack but either way, to give such commands like that Leah wasn't fond of. He was goddamn lucky she was even letting him touch her...

As Leah pondered over his cockiness in her head, Sam was still waiting for an answer.

Until he decided he could wait no longer for his disobedient mate-

He growled; A sound frighteningly alike his wolf and before Leah could pay heed to the ominous noise Sam had shoved his hand into the confines of her bikini bottoms and roughly inserted three fingers within her tight heat.

Leah's mouth opened into a sudden 'O' and Sam watched as the pain flickered across her face. Her body stiff as her tight walls forcefully accentuated to his fingers within her. There was only one thing that was even remotely able to keep Sam from drowning in that familiar, amazingly sweet whimper she let slip out and that was the tantalizing aroma of her arousal.

Looks like the sea wasn't the only thing that was wet.

Sam growled out softly his approval; The wolf inside him almost purring like a cat. He knew she wanted him... Just as bad as he wanted her. And be damned, he was going to make it friggen last. As Sam criss-crossed his fingers inside her, scissoring the digits so they felt every inch of her tight, hot channel he watched more feelings flash across her beautiful face. Discomfort, pleasure, bashfulness, and maybe just a hint of... Adoration? He hoped so.

The hand Sam had released now had her painted-black fingernails digging into his arm; Almost drawing blood.

"Sam..." She keened, a gritted-out word spoken through clenched teeth. Her eyes finally opened again as his fingers picked up rhythm. His lips blossomed into a smirk, the black of his eyes smoldering as he gazed down at her. Another thing Sam was so fond of doing... So many times they would just lay in bed, watching a movie, watching television and he would not be able to resist himself.

_His hand was inching into her pajama bottoms when she finally stopped him._

_"Dude, my brother's gonna be home any minute!"_

_"So? We're under a blanket LeeLee... I could probably keep doing this when he's here, make you come and he'd never notice a thing; As long as you keep your mouth shut." His playful gaze was challenging as he pecked her lips; The hand moved into her undies, and stroked her._

_Leah softly bit down on her bottom lip, head moving back against his shoulder and he buried his nose in her hair as she made just the most delicious little noise. "Saaam..."_

Leah bit down on her bottom lip. He'd been right that day... Her brother came home, sat at the kitchen table unawares and Sam stealthily covered up his girl's orgasm by placing a well-timed hand right over her mouth as she moaned. He knew her body that well... It almost depressed her a little bit.

It seemed like his power over her was uncanny... Like it always was, it always would be... As an Alpha, his orders had to be followed, when he was her boyfriend, she wanted to go out of her way to make him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. As her ex, he had the power to hurt her like no other... And as the man above her right now, he could orchestrate her body into the ground and she would follow like some fine-tuned instrument.

Yeah, depressing... But all the more erotic.

With her blue eyes trained on him once more, Leah could tell his mind was lost in what she hoped were memories. Or, realization. Jared and Embry had failed to catch on to her other discovered 'gift' of being a shapeshifter... Although, a different person might look at it and consider it a curse. Jake, Quil and Paul had been denied that chance to really discover what it was to have sex with a female of their kind... A _virgin_ female of their kind.

Leah'd sure noticed it when she slept with Jared... Again when she had her midnight encounter with Embry. Seems as though a lot of things reknitted and healed when you could phase and just so happened, her virgin barrier was one of them.

Each and every time. (She was almost ashamed to say she liked it... A lot, feeling that familiar twinge of pain that brought her back to she and Sam's first passionate time and honestly she'd discovered sometime in the last week that she was a masochist.)

Leah didn't have time to finish her train of lazy thought however, because then she found herself being flipped over and turned up onto her hands and knees; Skin scraping against the rock and Sam's hand cruelly pulled from her womanhood just when the burn was starting to turn into something a little more like water in the desert.

She turned her head immediately; More pissed off then she'd thought.

"Sam, what the hell are you-"

"Did they ever take you this way?"

"What?"

"The guys. Did. They, ever have you this way. Answer me." His voice was all deep and dark, dominance dripping off of every word like he was the judge and she the defendant. Sam heard her growl and his hands clenched where he held her hips, fingers digging into the bone.

"Why does that matter Sam?" _'That's none of his goddamn business...'_

"Oh, it matters."

"What if they did, have me this way?"

Sam's lip quirked and he moved one hand from her hips.

"You're gonna damn well tell me, because the number of guys who fucked you like this... Equals the number of slaps you're gonna get in punishment." His voice... That overwhelming timbre, that deep, tyrant-like echo that shook the very foundations of her being and made the wolf spirit inside her whimper with respect.

Her fingernails raked down the stone. Leah trembled.

Alpha commands... Son of a bitch.

"Jacob."

Fire burned in his belly. Hot torches licked at his insides, like the animal inside him was aflame as well and Sam found all the unbridled anger he'd come to the beach with rejuvenate. Jacob _fucking_ Black had put his hands on (put his cock in) what was his, and if that didn't suck enough...

Clearly Leah let it happen with little to no hesitation.

His LeeLee hungered for someone else.

Sam's purpose got immensely refreshed in his memory as well, and he raised his hand and shucked down her bikini bottoms as the black animal inside of him snarled with animosity and lust.

Leah needed to know who she belonged to.

The shewolf let out a sharp cry when she felt the firm, stinging smack of Sam's rough palm across her now-bare ass.

The command never lies.

"You think it was fucking okay for you to let that immature, brain-dead little sap put his hands on you? _Answer me Leah!"_ He didn't give her a right chance to; He spanked her again before she managed to get the words out. His hand was forceful, casting a red glow across her behind that Leah could see even without eyes in the back of her head and she hissed in pain.

"Goddamn it Sam!" Leah grit her teeth and tried to crawl away from him, only to be pulled back by the hand on her hip. His fingers were large and seemingly sharp, tucking themselves in under bone and skin and keeping them there like a pressure point sort of torture. God, it had been years since she'd seen Sam so angry... Hell, maybe she'd never seen him this angry.

And, it was all because she got her rocks off while he was home, snug as a goddamn bug in bed with her cousin?

Leah loved him; She did, she always would but when common sense bossed it's way into her brain and said things like that, she really did sorta hate him. That prick... This was the exact reason why she was never going to be able to move on.

Trapped, alone, and miserable in La Push she would stay because of the life she'd been cursed with. (It was just a funny fact in said life that the ones who you love never seem to love you back.)

When she cursed at him, the Alpha of La Push bent his had down and bit at the skin of her back; A good bite too, that broke some skin and had Leah wondering just _what the fuck_ was going through Sam's mind.

Gasping out in pain, Leah spoke through clenched teeth.

"Sam I don't know what you're getting at, okay? Yeah I fucked 'em, but it shouldn't matter to you because you're _fucking my cousin!_ "

Sam's blood boiled.

"Yeah, the cousin who thinks the wedding ring my mother passed down to me isn't even fucking good enough. The cousin who points her scars at me, day in and day _fucking_ out as if she's still throwing my mistake in my face!"

Leah stilled.

She'd always known Emily did that... Leah'd witnessed it with her own two eyes but jesus, she'd always just assumed Sam was too blinded by his countless, pointless imprinted love for her that he just didn't notice. Or that he didn't care.

"...How are you saying this right now without hurting?"

Funny thing was, Sam hadn't noticed the pain until she mentioned it.

"I _am_ hurting Leah, fuckin' christ... You know that. But... But today I'm not letting it drive me away, it can _kill_ me before it drags me back home."

...

"...Do you lo-"

"Let me have you."

Leah wasn't aware of the amount of time it took for her to process that in her head... She didn't register Sam undoing his cutoffs zipper, or freeing his impressive, large member but she damn well felt it when he pushed about half of himself inside her to the hilt.

Leah cried out in a semblance of pain, and Sam felt something inside her tear that he'd felt there years before. Her thighs trembled around him, a soft hiss escaping her lips.

"LeeLee..." He didn't shove himself all the way in, he pulled back a little, ran his hand tenderly over the arch of her back. That was impossible... Wasn't it?

_"Just keep your eyes on mine... I love you."_

_She nodded her head and smiled this small smile, before she kissed him. Sam grasped himself in his hand, could practically feel himself throbbing with excitement and nerves all at the same time as he slowly, inch by inch, leveraged his manhood inside her tight warmth._

_Sam and Leah's eyes simultaneously squeezed shut, and Leah's mouth opened against his own, a throaty, sharp hiss and catch of her breath that made him cringe inside. He was hurting her, goddammit he didn't want to hurt her._

_When Sam finally found himself pressing against a thin barrier inside her, instinct telling him to push harder that was what he did. The thin veil of skin that marked Leah as untouched stretched and broke and Leah's telltale cry against his lips made him whisper soothing, loving things to her._

_"Shh... It's okay, I love you."_

_His words made the burn almost disappear, and the sound of the waves behind them, no matter how loud couldn't drown out the way Sam's speech rolled off his tongue. Honestly, Leah'd never felt so treasured, so loved in her entire life and it was like the nightmare stories about the girls' first time were all horribly exaggerated._

_"'Love you too..." Digging her fingernails into his back, Leah found herself tipping her hips upwards, encouraging him farther._

_He kissed her, devastatingly prideful about his LeeLee forever being his and his alone, Sam obliged._

"I thought I... How...?" He almost stuttered, his cock stilled inside of her like he was scared to move any further.

"I'm a werewolf you idiot, just like you... Everything heals."

(And here _Leah_ thought she was having enough luck to win the lottery.)

"God..." Sam's mouth felt dry, the words in his throat turning to dust on his tongue and he swallowed roughly.

"The least you could do is apologize."

"I'm sorry..." Leah blinked. She hadn't expected to get it... She'd actually thought maybe he was just going to ram himself all the way in so goddamn hard that his dick would come out through her mouth, buttttt once again, Sam managed to surprise her.

(She was starting to wonder when Sam had gotten his soul back, and why she of all people had failed to get the memo.)

But it wasn't a memo that she'd never received, it was more like... Sam swallowed down the dust in his mouth again, fingertips twitching on her hips. It was more like their first time, and the memory of her open mouth against his, the sweet breath he inhaled when she felt the pain of giving herself to him before any other. He was confused, too... Because Sam could've sworn that when he first got there, he'd _wanted_ her to hurt.

Leah's heart clenched in her chest and just like that, she wanted it to be over more than anything in the world.

He was her Sam again. The caring, compassionate man who couldn't bear to see her so much as wince. The man who'd taken everything she'd ever had to offer with a simple look over his shoulder when he'd found someone else, the man who'd given her a very special gift once upon a time only to ask for it back when he was adament that it belonged to someone else...

And she didn't think she could take that. (There was this one nagging part, though...)

"Are you gonna stop?" Now Leah had the dry throat. Her head hung down, and she hoped Sam couldn't see her eyes through her long curtain of hair.

"..." Sam's mind got brought back to his purpose and he knew now that he finally felt that familiar, always welcoming tight heat around him again that he wouldn't be able to stop until the cramps of his imprint ripped his heart from his chest. "No."

Pulling his hips backward, and stroking over the swelling bite mark he'd laid out on her flesh Sam pushed himself back inside till he hit the wall of her cervix. Leah uttered a squeak, a small sound that was so back-in-the-good-days it made him want to cry and he was soon picking up a rhythm; Leah's nagging part of organ (heart) that liked it, spread her thighs wider and braced herself on the rock.

"You're mine, Leah... I want you to say it."

"I can't..."

The rough surface beneath her scratched at her knees, small particles of the silver La Push beach rock biting into her palms. She could not go there again... She wouldn't. If Leah did... Somehow she knew there would be no coming back this time.

(If it stopped, right then and there, could she still get over him...?)

Sam snapped his hips forward, jutting her body on the stone.

"Please LeeLee."

' _Fuck...'_

"Stop calling me-"

"No!" His voice was an angry bark at her this time and now she wondered when Sam had become bipolar. Orrrr when the beast inside him came to the surface. It was no big surprise when one of the pack members became more wolf then human, they all had spirit animals within them, it happened to everyone once in a while in times of supreme stress or strong emotion.

Leah pondered what Sam's strong emotion was.

Not for long, though, because one of Sam's hands found it's way into her hair and yanked her head up at the same time as he buried his huge cock deep, encased in her strangling hot walls.

'LeeLee' was the name Sam had been kind enough to give her. And she wasn't going to damn well give it back.

Leah's neck strained as he pulled her head back and she cursed. "Watch it, LeeLee... I don't care if it makes me sound like some bastard from the fifties; It's the name I gave you and you're gonna fucking learn to answer to it."

He leant down closer to her ear, his new angle causing his cock to brush a special place in her pussy that made her shudder.

"You loved that name, don't you remember? You _still_ love it."

That time a moan escaped, and Leah couldn't stop it. Sam would never friggen know how much she wanted to lay it all out... How much she wished she could. It would just be _so much easier_ , to give in to him and spend the rest of her life miserable instead of fighting the miraculous power he held over her to make herself move on. She felt his hips swivel, her sea blue eyes closing once again with the feeling of full.

See, she hated herself. Behind her eyelids Leah compared the others to him. Jake had been so gentle, but, he never kissed her like Sam did. Jared was sweet, and compassionate and then he'd made it very clear that Kim was still on his mind throughout the whole thing. Embry was... Well, she couldn't remember. Sleepy yah know. Paul was just all unbridled anger and if the scenario had gone further, any person not in the pack's right mind would call it rape. Quil looked at her as his mentor, a teacher... Not someone he'd ever really care about.

Sam was _so_ much more amazing then they were. At everything... At being a leader, at standing up for what he thought was right, at making her feel important and loved... Jesus, he was the most sexually pleasing individually she could've imagined in her wildest dreams. No matter how much she wanted to deny that to herself. His dick was like... God, really. He knew every spot, knew what angles soaked her core and he knew just where to throw in a dirty word to make her shiver.

Sam played her body like a musician played a precious violin.

He'd strung her along perfectly.

Sam was still moving himself in and out of her, watching the pink walls of her pussy squeeze him on every withdrawal like they were desperate not to let him go. His fingertips played over the elegant tattoo of the music bar and the heart on her lower back. God, her moans were music to his ears. He'd seen glimpses, of that tattoo when phasing, small shots of visual that never really put the picture together but now as he looked at it, he knew indefinitely that it was a LeeLee type of tattoo.

Girly? Yes. Leah? Hell yes. He didn't even know why, but... It was beautiful and the blue of the heart and the star matched her eyes.

"Dammit LeeLee..." Heat was stroking up the insides of his belly, white tendrils of pleasure licking at his balls and coiling there. Never like Emily. Never.

Hah; Nothing was like Emily. She was the type of woman who actually needed time to friggen freshen up, who liked candles on the bedside table being lit and rosepetals all across the damn bedspread. Friggen Emily who needed her 'Notebook' ending and she didn't care who she stepped on in the process.

Like her family. (Her cousin.)

Leah was... Leah was the ocean, roaring behind him. She was strong and loud and deep; All sorts of emotions that fluttered beneath the surface and crashed into you whenever she pleased, leaving the remnants thoroughly soaked in the point she'd wanted to get across. She was like no other... She stayed the same, and somehow changed in your eyes a little every single day.

Emily was... Emily was sunshine; And on a bad day, rain.

Once again, his heart warred internally over what it preferred because everyone loved the sun; But Sam hated it when it rained.

He swiveled his hips; Leah mewled, a sweet little sound. Hand on the tattoo of the swirling music bar, Sam looked down to watch himself moving in and out of his LeeLee's pretty pink pussy. The way her walls squeezed him unbearably tight on the withdrawal as if they never wanted to let him go. There was maybe... Maybe the most demure trickle of blood from his hard entry and her renewed virginity being sundered but, the noises Leah was making now were a far cry from pain.

It was magic. Everything about her was magic.

Leah didn't know when Sam's thrusts stopped being so brutal and tilted more towards tenderness. She couldn't pinpoint the exact time when his large, hot hand was stroking her back almost affectionately.

But she did know that the pain in her heart was a real, aching force that made her chest constrict like if she moaned too loud, she'd lose the will to breathe entirely. His love for her was a stranglehold; It was the search for God. No matter how absurd, how crazy it was and how close you held it to your heart... It was always unreachable.

Sam stopped moving, and pulled out of her.

"Sam...?" Her voice was a breathy pant... (Inside her mind was already registering that she had lost this great battle.) She didn't want him to stop... Not now.

He moved her gently, guided her down to the rock again until she was on her back and he above her; The same position they had started this wild rendezvue in. And the way he handled her with such love and care threatened to make tears run from Leah's eyes.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." Sam's voice was soft and his demeanor had changed once again... Only this time Leah could recognize it perfectly. It was the face, the heart, the hand of the man she loved unconditionally, dangerously.

In the blink of an eye, the movement of a muscle; He was _her Sam._

Leah reached for him, and, he came. He lowered himself atop her again, kind brown eyes lost the darkness of his anger and betrayal. Her knees spread willingly and he laid between... They fit together perfectly.

Leah's hands moved to his face, and Sam looked concerned when one tear and one tear only ran down his LeeLee's flushed, soft russet cheeks.

"Leah..."

Her finger at his lips stopped him; But her lips, a soft, gentle, serenity-like press against his own was what shut him up.

At that moment Sam too remembered the girl so perfectly, so clearly who he'd loved and proposed to. Who he'd wanted to spend the rest of his life with, lay with every night and watch their days go by with their grandchildren playing in the front yard.

_His LeeLee._ She'd _always_ be his LeeLee.

This time it was her hand who lowered between them, grasped Sam's strong manhood in her palm and stroked him against her soaked folds. He moaned against her mouth and she slid him inside her; His hips beginning a rhythm much more accented to the couple who lay on the beach rocks, ocean water sprinkling their legs and the sun beating down on their warm bodies.

Together they knew this time the remainder of their coupling would be a short one. Lips against lips and hips against hips, Sam sought out the very insides of her on every thrust and her hands clambered and scratched at his broad back with his every movement. Like it always should've been, their moans and cries were allowed to echo out unabashed and... It felt _right._

As Leah felt the spiralling heat, the swirling waves of pleasure that always came just before she met her end she called out his name... Playing in her own mind as she said aloud.

' _Even if he goes back to Emily... Even if Sam can't be with me. He loves me. He's mine... I'm his. And I won't trade it for the world.'_

" _ **Sam..!"**_ Leah's cry carried on the breeze all down the shoreline, prompted immediately after by Sam's own scream of release. The sounds together were beautiful and both souls soared as their lips met one final time. Sam poured himself into her, Leah's eyes closing and she whimpered at the familiar feeling of Sam's depth, of his wetness inside her.

Only him.

She held him when he fell on her, all shaking arms and quivering breaths. He kissed almost desperately at the skin of her neck and jaw, hand snaking into her soft hair so that he might keep the back of her head off the rough stone.

Sam had to keep her safe, protect his mate, protect his lover. Keep LeeLee safe. The wolf inside of him purred his agreement. If he could not have her, he would _never_ let another soul in this world hurt her as he did. That was one promise he would make her and keep; Either that, or die.

"Sammy..."

"I love you."

He pushed himself off her, looked deep into her stormy blue eyes and kissed her one last time. "I love you so much."

Then he got up, and started pulling on his cutoffs.

Leah sat up slowly on the rock, pulling her bikini bottoms towards her in silence.

...But she knew she'd answer.

"I love you too..." Finally Sam stood up, and looked down at her with his caring chocolate eyes. "Sam... Where does this...? What... What happens now?"

She ran a hand through her hair, chewing on her bottom lip because she knew the answer, once again.

Sam shoved his hand into his pocket, grabbed Leah's and placed the ring he had proposed to her with in her palm. He closed her knuckles around the shining gold band and kissed them.

"This is your's... It always will be. ...But we both knew that."

Leah said nothing, but she nodded. The shewolf got up, redressed herself completely and headed home.

Late that night, through her open window as she lay half asleep she thought maybe she'd heard her cousin's angry voice and her Sam's respondant laugh with a door slamming.

But perhaps it was only an echo.


End file.
